Beyond Barden
by trustxbelieve
Summary: If Beca thought life was crazy at Barden with Jesse, the Bellas, and the Trebles, life outside of Barden would be insane. LA has no idea what's hit it. [Sequel to Barden & Beyond]
1. Moving to LA

**Here is the sequel to Barden & Beyond. Some of the chapters, like this one, will be repeats from the other story. Hope you all don't mind re-reading this, but I have the second chapter finished so I'll probably update that real soon. **

**-To anyone who is reading this and then wants to read Barden & Beyond, I suggest you read up to chapter 36 and then come to this story since chapter 37 of Barden & Beyond is the first chapter of this story.-**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"We have way too much shit, Jesse," Beca said with a huff as she dropped another box in the living room that was filled with piles of boxes, and there was more in the back of the moving truck. "There's no way it's all going to fit."

"It'll fit, don't worry. We have an extra bedroom," he said.

"No, that's the studio. That's not turning into storage. I need that, and you'll probably need it too."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "It'll still all fit. You'll see."

"Half of these boxes are your insane DVD collection," she said as she walked downstairs with him, passing Josh and Donald on the way. The two of them, plus Bumper and Chloe, had come to help them move in. Josh and Donald were the only ones actually helping.

"There's still more shit in here," Bumper said, pointing to the truck from the lawn chair he was sitting on that he pulled from somewhere.

"Why are you here if you're not helping?" Beca asked as she jumped into the truck to get another box.

"I'm guarding the area. You never know who's going to come up and steal shit. You should be happy I thought of this," he said as he took a sip from one of the many juice pouches Jesse bought. "Besides, Chloe's not doing anything either."

"I'm supervising," she said as she bounced Juliette a little on her hip. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yeah!" Juliette said excitedly.

"See," Chloe said.

"I need a real drink, not this juice shit. Let's leave this and go to the bar," Bumper said.

"If you helped, maybe we could leave sooner," Jesse said as he passed two boxes to Beca.

"My doctor said I'm not supposed to do any heavy lifting. I tore a quad in midst of doing some Cocktail shit behind the bar last night."

"Dude, no," Donald said, shaking his head at Bumper's lame excuse. "You dropped two bottles of vodka when you were trying to juggling them."

"And tore a quad. Don't question me."

"I don't get it. You have nothing going for you, why don't you at least try to not be a complete asshole," Beca said.

"I have my looks."

"Yeah, maybe garden gnome creators could model a few after you."

"That's what he looks like!" Josh said, nudging Chloe a bit. "Told you he looked familiar."

"Oh yeah, we just bought a garden gnome," she nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"I hate you all," Bumper muttered, sitting back down in his lawn chair. "No more free drinks."

"Yeah, okay," Beca scoffed, passing one of the last boxes to Benji. "You would never. You'd have no more friends if you cut us all off."

"She is right," Chloe said, nodding her head in agreement.

"This is the last of them," Jesse said, grabbing the last box and going to bring it upstairs. "We'll unpack later."

"To the bar!"

"Am I bad mother if I bring my young child to a bar?" Chloe asked.

"Might as well start her early," Beca shrugged.

"We'll drop Juliette off at your parents if they're not busy," Josh said, glaring at Beca. "Not bringing my daughter to a bar."

"Oh please, don't act like you haven't done worst. Didn't you pick up the wrong baby from daycare last week?"

"You what?" Chloe yelled.

"Thanks Beca," Josh said, rolling his eyes. "Way to throw me under the bus."

"She enjoys doing that to people," Jesse said as Beca shrugged, smirking at Josh as Chloe yelled at him. "See you later."

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight, asshole," Chloe said. "Pick up the wrong kid at daycare, are you kidding me?"

"I realized right away. We have our daughter, don't we? Isn't that what counts?"

"No."

"We curse an awful lot around her, don't you think?" Jesse said as they walked to Sonic Boom, Bumper and Donald's bar, since it was a few blocks away.

"Yeah, but her first word wasn't 'fuck', so I think she's in pretty good shape so far," Beca shrugged. "She's their first kid, they're bound to mess up a bit."

"We won't mess up on our first kid."

"Dude, we just moved in together. We're not even close to marriage, let's not bring up children. Please."

"It's inevitable, Becs," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure it is," she rolled her eyes as she opened the door and walked in. Chloe, Josh, Bumper, and Donald were already there, along with Stacie and Fat Amy.

"Oh look, it's the lovebirds coming back from forming their little nest so the Beca bird could eventually lay eggs that the Swanson could fertilize," Fat Amy said.

"Ew, that's disgusting," Beca said, crinkling her nose.

"Why are you talking like you're narrating a nature video?" Jesse asked, taking the drink that Donald passed over to him.

"I'm working on my vocalizing skills. I'm going to try voiceovers and possibly be a commentator for the ICCAs over on the West Coast."

"Nice, that would be awesome," Beca said. "Just don't speak like that around me, please. Ever again."

"I think it's kind of funny," Stacie said, briefly looking up from the file she had open on the bar. "I don't know what to do with this guy. He refuses to tell me what drugs he's on and is convinced that it's perfectly normal for him to ejaculate into this bladder rather than outside of his body like a normal man does."

"Ouch," all three boys said simultaneously, reaching down to protect their boys.

"Yeah, it's not pretty," she shook her head before closing the file. "Anyway, how's moving in going?"

"Everything's off the truck. We just have to unpack all our shit now. That'll take months, especially since Jesse's anal retentive over his DVD collection," Beca said.

"Says the girl who has about six boxes filled with _just_ her music stuff."

"I don't know how you two do it. Having to put two separate lives together in one house. It's strange."

"What are you talking about? You're here with Donald," Beca said.

"We don't live together."

"Yeah, no," Donald said, shaking his head.

"Really? Why not?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He had his apartment here above the bar, I got my own place when I decided to move here. There was no plan like you two had to move in together."

"Yeah, you guys are like an old married couple already. Moving in and shit," Fat Amy said.

"Super unhealthy. You're going to get sick of each other," Bumper said.

"Wait, now I know you two live together in your house," Beca said accusingly.

"We have separate bedrooms on separate floors."

"That makes no sense," Jesse said, staring at his friends.

"We live together," Chloe chimed in.

"Yeah, but you're actually married," Beca said.

"I'm sure you two will be the next to get married," Josh said, earning a groan from Beca as Chloe shook her head, mumbling about how she told him he wasn't allowed to ever bring that up. "What?"

"Do you know what I went through to get her to move in with me? Mention marriage and she'll probably find her own apartment by tonight," Jesse said.

"Hey!"

"It's true, you know it's true," Jesse said, downing his drink and pushing the glass over to Donald for a refill.

"I'm confused," Josh said, looking at Chloe for help.

"I'll explain later, babe. How about you keep your mouth shut for now or do you want to spend two nights on the couch?"

"I got the explanation for you, Joshie-boy," Bumper said. "Beca, who I believe to be the spawn of Satan, is a complete commitment-phobe and Jesse, the stupidest man on Earth, welcomes commitment with open arms."

"Shut up, you evil little gnome," Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Beca was always a lone dingo, wandering around the wilderness without a care in the world. Until she met her mate, Jesse, and she had to give up her life of solitude for him," Fat Amy said.

"What did I say about the nature commentary?"

"That one was pretty spot on, I must say. You're pretty good at that," Stacie said.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Beca said standing up and wobbling a bit from the drinks she had. "I'll be home, sleeping in a box."

"Oh, shit. We didn't unpack any bedroom stuff," Jesse sighed as he stood up as well and followed Beca out.

"Better be some kinky bedroom stuff you need to unpack, Swanson!" Fat Amy yelled. "Turn that extra bedroom into a Red Room of Pain."

"They could totally do that," Stacie said excitedly. "I'm sure he'll fine a few of Beca's birthday gifts from us, as long as she didn't throw them out."

"No, I wouldn't let her," Fat Amy laughed. "I made sure Noelle knew to pack them herself."

"Lets unpack the important stuff first, and then tomorrow we'll go through everything else," Beca said, feeling overwhelmed by the piles of boxes that filled their new apartment. "No, your DVDs do not count as important."  
"Fine," he sighed. "Lets just unpack the bedroom stuff."

"Sounds good," she said, following him into the bedroom. "Move the mattress onto the bed frame and I'll unpack the comforter."

"Okay, teamwork, I like it," he said as he pushed the mattress over to the bed and flopped it onto the frame. "You want me to make the bed?"

"No," Beca said, grabbing the mattress cover to put it on the mattress. "Just start unpacking."

Beca had just finished making the bed when she heard Jesse half-laughing, half-sputtering in shock over a cardboard box.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she walked over and saw what he found. "Fuck. I hate Noelle."

"What is all this?" he asked, pulling out handcuffs, blindfolds, and what he was almost positive was a vibrator. "Why do you have this stuff?"

"Birthday gifts," Beca said, moving to take the box from him, but he wouldn't let her. "Jesse, come on."

"Why do you have a vibrator?"

"You're just not enough for me sometimes, okay?"

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked, all joking stopped.

"No," she sniggered. "I've never used it. Amy got it for my birthday and I just threw it in my closet. I have no need to use it, obviously."

"We should try it."

"Dude, no," she said, trying to grab it out of his hand. "I mean, if you want to shove it up your ass or something, then by all means. Who am I to judge?"

"Not on me, smartass."

"It's not being used on me either," she said, finally grabbing it from him and throwing it back in the box. "Gonna burn this stuff."

"Such a waste of good birthday gifts, Becs," he said, getting off of the floor and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Could be fun.

"That's entering Stacie territory, and I refuse to do that. Imagine all you want, it's not happening."

"Fine," he said, picking the box off the floor and putting on the top shelf in the closet. "You're no fun."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that?" Beca said as she began to change into her pajamas. She was exhausted from moving in, and they haven't even unpacked yet.

"You love me anyway," Jesse said, stripping down to just his boxers and climbing into bed next to Beca.

* * *

By the end of the week, they were fully settled in their new apartment. Beca's huge record collection lined the walls of their makeshift studio that they made the spare bedroom into. Jesse's DVD collection was in the living room, surrounding the giant TV he insisted on ordering. A smaller TV was put in their bedroom and Jesse's piano from home was in the back part of the living room, since he insisted on having his parents ship it over from New York.

Beca smiled a little to herself as she looked around from her spot on the couch as they watched a movie. She couldn't believe how content she was, and how at home she felt in a brand new place.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, noticing her dazed, but happy look.

"Yeah, I'm just really glad to be here," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Things are going to get crazy once we start work next week."

"I know. It'll all be worth it. We'll both be living our dreams, together," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You know," she said casually, but the smirk she was wearing and the mischievous glint in her eyes meant she was up to something. "We've been so busy unpacking, we haven't had time to, you know, _christen_ the new apartment."

"I think we have time for that now," he said, pushing her down on the couch and hovering over her.

"Maybe we could try what you suggested earlier this week," she said, lacing her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Only once. No one ever finds out. Got it?"

"Got it," he said with a smirk, leaning back down into her neck. "So I think we'll start here, and maybe move our way over to the piano."

"Whatever you say, nerd," she sighed happily.

* * *

**So, hopefully you all liked it. I wasn't originally intending on doing a sequel for Barden & Beyond, but I had a lot of ideas and I figured I would also have a lot of time this summer, so I decided to do it. I also have another story I'm writing and want to have basically finished before I post it, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested.**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter, even though I'm sure many of you have read it already lol. The second chapter will be a new chapter.**


	2. Heat Wave

**Here's a new chapter, not a repeat. Hope you like it :) Sorry I didn't get to respond to any of the reviews like I usually do, it's been a busy, insane weekend for me.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Let's move back to Atlanta, or to New York," Beca moaned as she stood in front of the fan, attempting to cool down. "Maybe Iceland. Is it cold there?"

"Hell is probably colder than LA right now," Jesse said, pulling off his t-shirt that was soaked with sweat. "I wish public nudity wasn't frowned upon."

"Why is our AC broken, Swanson? You said you'd get it fixed."

"I called, no one showed up. Stop hogging the air, woman," he said, pulling her away from the fan. "God, it's even too disgusting to do anything fun."

"Like sex?" she said and he nodded. "Ugh, don't even think about touching me, nerd. The thought of being that close to you makes me want to pass out from heatstroke."

"I'm so bored," he groaned. "It's like the whole city shuts down during this time."

"New York is the city that never sleeps, darling," Beca rolled her eyes. "LA is the city that melts in fucking August."

"What can we do?"

"Melt."

"We could go to a water park and cool down there."

"I'd rather play in the bathtub than stand in line at a water park, surrounded by hot, sweaty people who are wearing bathing suits they should not be wearing just to go on a water slide for two seconds."

"Amusement park?"

"Even worse than a water park."

"Beach?"

"We'll die."

"Do an illegal activity and if we get caught, blame it on the heat?"

"No," she sighed as she lay down on the bed, thinking of cold places to try to cool down.

"Did Beca Mitchell just say no to doing something illegal?" Jesse said, gasping. "The heat has done something to you."

"Shut up, nerd," she said, smiling a bit because she didn't have the energy to laugh. "Can you control yourself?"

"What have I done?"

"No, idiot," she rolled her eyes. "I'm asking because I seriously need to take my clothes off right now, and we are not having sex."

"Fine, strip away," he said. "We could watch a movie."

"I guess that's our only option," she said as she threw her clothes in the hamper, walking around in just her bra and underwear now. "What's next on your list?"

"Fast and Furious series," he said with a huge grin. "We'll start with one and end with the early release of the sixth one I got at work. Best job _ever_."

"I hate that you get early releases," she groaned as she walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer and enjoying how nice the coldness felt on her skin. "The amount of movies you're going to make me watch is going to become more out of control."

"Oh, it's totally in control," he said, reaching into the freezer to get two ice pops for them.

"Your movie obsession is out of hand and needs to be dealt with," she said, taking an ice pop from him and walking over to the couch.

"We should get ice cream," Jesse said as he finished his ice pop.

"That means I have to get dressed."

"It'll be cool in there, and we can eat ice cream. And then come home and get naked again."

"Fine," she sighed, getting up. "I definitely can't go out like this, right?"

"As much as I would enjoy that, I can't afford to bail you out, and last time when I called your dad you got mad at me," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"It's packed, Jesse," she groaned as they walked over to the ice cream shop that was a few blocks away from their apartment.

"Flatbutt! Flatbutt's other half," Fat Amy called out from the table she was sitting at. "Over here."

"Of course you're in here," Beca said as she sat down. "Where's the gnome?"

"On line with Stacie and Donald getting ice cream," she said as she shoved her spoon in the giant sundae that was in front of her.

"You mean that's all for you?" Jesse asked in amazement.

"How long have we known each other, Treble?"

"Right, right," he said. "Stupid question. I'm going to go get on line with them. Becs, the usual?"

"Thanks," she said, stealing Amy's spoon and taking a bite of her ice cream. "So good."

"Get your own," Amy said, violently pulling the spoon out of her hand.

"Jules, look who it is," Chloe said as she walked over to Amy and Beca. "It's Auntie Beca and Auntie Amy!"

"I think she wants to go head first into Amy's sundae," Beca said as she laughed at the happy expression Juliette had as she stared at the ice cream. "Gimme my goddaughter."

"Where's Jesse?" Chloe asked as she passed over Juliette and sat down.

"Getting ice cream," she said as she bounced the little girl on her knee a bit. "It's too hot to do anything. I can't take it."

"That's what AC is for," Amy said. "We don't live in the stone age. I know prison was lacking a lot of things, but we got you out."

"Shut up, Amy," Beca said. "Our AC is broken and the guy hasn't shown up to fix it. I'm dying."

"I would have you come by me, but the in-laws are in," Chloe said, rolling her eyes a bit. "There's only so much of my mother-in-law that I can take."

"She's not too fond of me after my wedding speech," Beca said.

"You could come stay with Bumper and me. We're wrestling tonight."

"I'll sweat it out with Jesse, thanks," Beca said, shaking her head at Amy. "Maybe it'll cool down by tonight."

"Chloe, why is my daughter covered in ice cream," Josh said as he walked over to the table with a small Dixie cup for Juliette.

"Uh oh," Beca said, not realizing that the squirmy one year old had actually face planted in Amy's sundae and became the happiest little girl in the world. "Well, I guess that's one way to cool down."

* * *

"Clothes are coming off," Beca said as they got back to their hot, muggy apartment. "Can't do this anymore."

"The weatherman said it's supposed to rain soon, which should cool everything down," Jesse said as he peeled off his shirt. "Get naked then come back here, we have movies to watch."

"Fine," she sighed as she gathered their clothes to put them in the hamper. "Let's get this over with."

They were halfway through the fourth Fast and Furious movie when the TV shut off, the fans stopped working, and the lights went out.

"Shit," Jesse swore he grabbed the remote. "I think the powers out."

"You don't say," Beca said sarcastically.

"Wait right here," he said, but she wouldn't let him get up.

"Jesse, I hate the dark," Beca said, moving closer to him even though every fiber in her being wanted to be as far away as possible because it was too damn hot.

"I know," he said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her slightly sweaty forehead. "It'll be okay."

"We'll set the apartment on fire if we light candles, so that's out of the question."

"I have just the thing," he said, getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay," she said.

He walked down the small hallway to the closet, swearing as he walked into multiple objects. Beca heard a couple things crashing and some more cursing before she could see Jesse. He found the lanterns they had stocked up on from the hardware store. She laughed at him for buying so many, but now she couldn't be more grateful.

"Let there be light," he said as he placed one of the lanterns on the coffee table. "We have enough to decently light up the entire apartment. We'll be fine."

"We just have to worry about not melting," she said.

"Come here," he said, reaching his hand out and pulling her up from the couch. "Dance with me."

"What?" she said, laughing a bit at his randomness.

"You heard me," he said, taking her hand in his and placing his other hand on her waist as he began to sway them to some imaginary music he was making up in his head. "What else are we going to do?"

"Not this," she said, but going along with it anyway. "You're insane, there's no music."

"I'm a composer, remember? There's always music in my head," he said as he began to hum a melody.

"At least it's music and not voices."

"Those are there too," he joked.

"You really are insane."

"Completely insane," he agreed. "You're dating a crazy person, though. That makes you just as insane."

"That's good," she laughed. "We're that crazy couple."

"It's catchy."

"I'm so glad you convinced me to move in with you," she sighed, placing her head on his chest. "If you didn't, I'd be alone in my apartment freaking out."

"You wouldn't be alone," he shook his head. "Because I would either be there, or you'd be at mine, or I'd go to great lengths to get to you. Like maybe zip-line over the whole city or find a radioactive spider and become Spiderman. Anything that would get me to you."

"You really are crazy," she said.

"Crazy about you."

"That was corny," she laughed softly.

"Another reason why you love me."

"Yeah, just add it to list."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter might not be up so quickly because 1) I don't have it finished and 2) I'm getting surgery and will be out of it for a couple of days. I have the concept of the chapter, so it shouldn't take me too long, but probably longer than usual.**

**I'm also working on a new story as well, randomly writing stuff as it comes to mind. It shouldn't take too long to get out, but I want to have a majority of the chapters done before I post it. It's based off two movies, which I'm going to keep as a surprise, but if anyone wants to guess, feel free lol. I'm kinda curious to see what you all think I would write from. I won't say who guess right though until I'm ready to post the story. I know, I'm mean lol.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, thanks :)**


	3. Promotions

**Sorry for the wait. I'm recovering now lol. Hopefully this chapter is good and you all like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Have a good day," Beca said as she handed Jesse his coffee and a bagel.

"You too," he said, kissing her on top of her head before leaving.

Beca sighed when he left, leaning against the kitchen counter. They've been in LA already for six months, and Beca hadn't become the rising star she had hoped she would become in a short time. She was promoted a few months ago and she's now the assistant for an assistant of a junior producer, who's really the assistant to the actual producer. She's still really low on the food chain at work, but she loved it so she didn't mind that much.

Jesse, on the other hand, was like the golden boy at his office. His boss, Jimmy, instantly took a liking to Jesse, and the fact that he's extremely talented really helped him take off. The past few weeks he's been working on a new piece to present that could possibly be used in any future projects and earn him the promotion he's been hoping for.

Beca's been really proud of him, she was beyond happy that he was doing well in his dream career. She wanted him to continue to do well, so she took on more of the housework than she usually does. She hates doing all the laundry, the cleaning, the food shopping, and the other stuff she usually does with Jesse or has his help on her own. However, as much as she hated it, she knew this was Jesse's time now and her time would come later, and he would be just as supportive as she has been.

"Chloe, I think I burnt the water, how the fuck do you burn water?" Beca said frantically on the phone as she attempted to make dinner. She doesn't usually cook, at all, but Jesse called saying he had good news when he got home and Beca wanted to do something special for him.

"Calm down, Beca," Chloe said. "Just pour it out and start over. No big deal."

"I'm so tired, Chloe," Beca whined in the phone. "Do you hear me? I sound pathetic."

"You had a rough week, you're allowed to be tired."

"I hate doing housework. I'm about to hire a maid and just stop eating if it means I can afford to never have to clean again," she sighed as she started boiling the water for pasta again.

"It'll go back to normal after tonight. I'm sure Jesse got that promotion he's been working for."

"I hope so. He's really been working so hard, he barely leaves the studio room," she said. "He's been up all hours of the night. Whenever he gets an idea he jumps out of bed. Bastards lucky I'm a heavy sleeper most of the time, or else he would have been chained to the bed so he didn't move."

"I'm sure he would have really enjoyed that," Chloe said with a laugh. "Jules! What did Mommy say about spaghetti? You put it in your mouth, not on your head."

"I'll let you go, Chloe," Beca said, laughing at Chloe as she reprimanded Juliette. "I'll let you know how tonight goes."

"Yeah, I'll be washing Jules hair out again for the second time today. I have to stop giving her spaghetti," she sighed. "Bye Beca."

* * *

"I'm home," Jesse called out as he walked into their apartment. He saw the table was set and there was a pot on the stove. "Beca?"

"Right here," she said, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled out of the bedroom. "Ah shit, I feel asleep."

"Long day?" he asked.

"You don't even know," she sighed as she turned off the stove and prayed she didn't ruin dinner.

"My day was good," he said excitedly. She nodded and hummed in acknowledgement as she opened the top cabinets and tried to reach one of the larger bowls to put the pasta in.

"We really need to move these, I can't reach a damn thing," she huffed in annoyance.

"I've got it," he said, grabbing the bowl. "Want to hear about my day?"

"Sure, just help me get the food out," she said.

They sat the table in silence for a few minutes. Beca's yawning and Jesse's chewing were the only sounds you could hear coming from the couple.

"So, I got good news at work today," Jesse said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, sounding bored to Jesse, but she was just exhausted.

"I got the promotion. I can start working on short indie films and stuff like that now," he said and she nodded. "It's nothing big or anything, and chances it'll be seen is slim, but I'm getting there."

"That's good Jess, I'm happy for you," she said.

"You sound it," he said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem completely uninterested in this. Why? Because it's not happening for you?"

"You're kidding me, right?" she said as she stood up to clear the table. "Of course I'm happy for you."

"Well, a little enthusiasm wouldn't hurt, you know," he said. "It's like you're jealous or something, Becs. It's a little selfish, not going to lie."

"Fuck you, Jesse," Beca spat, throwing the dishtowel she was using down. "I'm being selfish? That's rich coming from the guy who can't even give me a simple 'thank you' for everything I've been doing lately."

"Like what?"

"I've been taking care of _every_ household chore like I'm a fucking maid. I did your laundry, I cleaned, I've been taking care of the bills, plus a bunch of other shit we're supposed to do. We're supposed to be a team, remember? Well, it's been a little one-sided lately."

"I've been busy with work. You've known I've been working for this promotion and how much it means to me," he said.

"I know," she said, looking up at the ceiling trying not to cry out of frustration. "I know that. You've been working hard and things have been a bit slow for me at work, so I took up some of the work here to make it easier on you. I'm happy for you, Jesse. Don't you dare call me selfish."

"You seem real happy for me with how you've been acting today."

"Do you not see what I've fucking done for you!" she screamed. "When do I ever cook? When do I ever really try to cook decently? I was _excited_ for you, asshole. I wanted to celebrate because I knew you were going to get that promotion. And even if you didn't, you deserve something special for working so hard. So, excuse me if you think I'm not happy for you."

"I don't," he tried, but Beca was on one of her rants and it was best not to interrupt her.

"I'm not programmed for this housewife shit, Jesse. I told you that from the beginning. So, while I don't mind doing it, a little fucking gratitude would be nice. I could be working my ass off too at work, trying real hard to suck up to the pretentious assholes I work for, but no, I didn't. I figured it was your time to do that now, and my time would be soon. Does that sound like something I would do if I wasn't _happy_ for you? Does that sound like something a _selfish_ person would do? No, I don't fucking think so. So, you know what? You can shove your promotion up your ass and tell someone who pretends to give a damn. Because the person who actually does care, doesn't anymore."

"Beca," he tried again to no avail.

"I don't give a fuck what you do right now, because I'm leaving. You can do what I've been doing for the past two weeks," she said, throwing the towel at him and storming out of the kitchen into the bedroom.

"Come on, Beca," he said, opening the door as he watched her pack. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she said, zipping up the duffle bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "Congratulations, dick."

* * *

"Beca, this is a surprise," Chloe said as she opened her front door. "Come in."

"Can I stay here for the night? Or forever," she asked and Chloe nodded.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, leading Beca upstairs to the guest room.

"That asshole had the nerve to call me selfish and say I wasn't happy for him for being promoted. Saying I was jealous."

"Well, are you?"

"A little, but just because it's taking a little longer than I thought it would to move up," Beca sighed. "I'm beyond happy for him, Chloe. I want him to have everything he's ever wanted. I turned into you over the past two weeks just so he didn't have to deal with home stuff. I am so not cut out to be a housewife. You know how hard the past two weeks for me have been. I can produce music, not clean a bathroom."

"Takes a certain person," Chloe shrugged, smirking a bit. "Stay as long as you like. Jules is asleep, but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to wake you up in the morning for pancakes and a tea party."

"I love that little rugrat, but not enough to be woken up by her," Beca said with a laugh. "Thanks, Chloe. I owe you."

"You're always welcome here," Chloe said, hugging Beca before leaving her alone.

Jesse had been praying he knew Beca well enough to know where she would go, otherwise he'd be out all night searching for her. He pulled into Chloe's driveway and ran up to the front door, knocking repeatedly on the door instead of ringing the bell. He didn't want to wake up Juliette and piss off Chloe, because two angry Bellas in one house would be scary.

"Hey man, come in," Josh said as he opened the door for Jesse. "Beca's right upstairs."

"Thanks," Jesse said, going to run upstairs but was blocked by Chloe.

"You," she said, pointing at Josh. "Do not let him in without sending him to me first when Beca is here."

"Uh, yes ma'am?" Josh said, a little frightened of his wife at the moment.

"And you," she said, pointing at Jesse. "Are an idiot."

"I know," Jesse said sadly. "I am an idiot, and any other colorful name Beca has given me."

"You called her selfish, and accused her of being jealous. That's like the worst thing for her," Chloe said, not letting him pass her yet. "She put moving forward in her career on the backburner for two weeks so you could get your promotion. That's big for her, because all she's ever wanted was her career."

"I know," he said again.

"You know I love you, Jess," Chloe said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But Beca is my best friend, and seeing her upset like this doesn't make me happy."

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now go make up with your girlfriend," she said, finally letting him pass. She then turned to Josh. "As for you."

"I love you?"

* * *

"Beca?" Jesse said as he knocked on the door of the guest room.

"Get out," she said, not even looking up when she heard the door open and felt the weight shift on the bed. "Seriously, leave."

"I shouldn't have said any of that to you, I was wrong."

"You think?"

"I was just so excited, and you didn't seem as excited and I guess I took it wrong," he said. "I didn't realize how much you've been doing around the apartment, and I'm sorry."

"You better be," she said, finally looking at him. "I'm so happy for you Jesse, I'm so proud of you. The fact that you said I was jealous and selfish really hurt me, especially since it came from you."

"I know, I shouldn't have said it," he said.

"We're both going to have times in our careers when we get so focused in them we lose sight of everything else," Beca said. "I don't want our fights to be over our jobs, Jesse. I don't want our careers to come in the way of our relationship."

"That won't ever happen, I promise," he said, laying down on the bed and pulling her close.

"Okay," she sighed. "I swear, if you ever say I'm jealous and selfish again after I cleaned the fucking bathroom for two days straight so you didn't have to do it, I will cut your fingers off one by one and you'd be out of a job."

"Yes ma'am," he said, laughing nervously because he knows Beca is capable of doing that. "Can you come home now so we can celebrate my promotion?"

"I don't know, I'm rather comfy here. You had your dinner, there's your celebration."

"I had a different idea in mind," he said, kissing her neck. "And I don't know how happy Chloe would be if she found out we celebrated in her guest room while Jules is down the hall."

"You may be right," Beca said. "However, Chloe promised me pancakes and a tea party? Can you give me a better offer, Mr. Swanson?"

"Oh, I'm positive I can give you a better offer," he said with a smirk.

* * *

**May not be my best, but I feel like it would be a realistic fight for them to have since they both have clear plans for their future and are both driven people. I don't know, might be the painkillers talking lol.**

**I'm sorry I've been really sucky with responding to reviews lately, I've been sleeping on and off the past two days. I usually always answer reviews, so I will get back into that I promise. **

**I've been writing bits and pieces of the new story. I really like the idea, I just don't think it'll be very long and I'm hoping you all will enjoy it when I finally post it. I almost have the first chapter done, and I'm working on the second. Once I have more of the story outlined I'll post it.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and anything you'd like to see during their lives in LA. I'll try to incorporate whatever I can, since I'm trying to stick to what I set up in Barden & Beyond as much as I can - especially since I'm somewhat cheating by re-posting chapters lol.**


	4. Meeting Jimmy

**A little on the short side, but I hope you all like it anyway :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"What's the problem, Swanson?" Jimmy Speck, Jesse's boss, said as they listened to the track Jesse and a few of his co-workers had been working on. "I don't see why you say it's not finished."

"There's something off about it, Jimmy. I can't put my finger on it," Jesse said as he listened to the track again. It was good. Obviously it was good since Jesse had done a lot of the work on it, but it was off. It didn't flow as smoothly as he would like, sound as breathtaking as he wanted it to.

"You better put your finger on it quick. It has to be finished by tomorrow," Jimmy said. "Let me know when you figure it out."

"Wait," Jesse said, stopping Jimmy from leaving. "The production is all wrong. It's been edited and mixed weirdly."

"Well, all of the producers went home. We're the only idiots still here, Swanson," Jimmy said in a huff.

"I know who can fix this. Give me a minute," Jesse said, stepping out of the office and pulling out his cell phone to call Beca.

"_Hello nerd,_" she said endearingly when she picked up, Jesse couldn't help but smile.

"I need you to do me a huge favor and come to my office."

"_Jesse, I am not having sex with you in your office_."

"That's not such a bad idea, but that's not why I'm calling," he said, wishing now that that's why he was calling. "I need your help on a piece I've been working on. It's all wrong."

"_Fine,_" she sighed. "_I'll be right there_."

"I love you."

"_Yeah, yeah. Love you too, nerd_."

"Mind telling me who's going to fix what doesn't sound like it needs to be fixed?" Jimmy asked when Jesse returned.

"My girlfriend," he said simply, but cringed at the look Jimmy was giving him. "She's a producer at a record label. Well, the assistant to a junior producer, but she's really good and she just hasn't been given the recognition she deserves yet."

"Is this some way to help your girlfriend move up the chain at her job?"

"Not at all, sir," Jesse said, shaking his head. "I just know this piece is off, and she's the one who can fix it. Trust me, you'll love her."

"We'll see about that," Jimmy sighed as he sat down. "You're insane, Swanson. You know that right?"

"Of course I do," he smiled.

* * *

Beca walked into the office building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor where she knew the production company had its offices for its composers. She walked over to the reception desk and smiled at the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm here to see Jesse Swanson," she said politely.

"What's your purpose here?"

"Uh, he needs help with something."

"Really now?" the secretary said, smirking at Beca and Beca realized how she took it.

"Not that type of something," Beca rolled her eyes. "Can you just call him and let him know I'm here."

"Sure," she said, still smirking as she grabbed the phone to call Jesse. "He's on his way."

"Beca!" Jesse said, leaning down to kiss her. "Come this way."

"She thinks we're going to have sex in your office," Beca said as she followed Jesse.

"Who says we aren't?"

"You're a pig," she rolled her eyes. "What am I helping you with?"

"I need you to listen to this piece and tell me if you think something is off with it," he said as they walked down to the small studios they had in the building for the music producers. "Jimmy thinks I'm nuts, but I've listened to enough of your stuff to notice when things are off."

"I'm glad I've made you such an expert in editing," she smirked. They walked into the studio, where a big man was sitting in the corner, looking unhappy to be there. "Hi, I'm Beca."

"Jesse's girlfriend who's come to save the day?"

"I'll try too," she shrugged. "I happen to also be a producer."

"Jesse said you're an assistant to a producer."

"You say tomato," she said dismissively as she sat down. "So, what am I fixing?"

"Swanson here seems to think there's something off about the arrangement," Jimmy explained and Beca nodded. "I think he's nuts."

"I think he's nuts too most of the time," she agreed. "I'll listen to it and let you know."

"Sounds good," he said, pressing play and beginning the music.

Beca closed her eyes and smiled a bit as she listened closely to the music. She could easily recognize that Jesse came up with this. Over the years she's learned how to differentiate his creations from other peoples. Her smile turned to a slight frown when she noticed what Jesse had been talking about. The editing was good, but it wasn't great. It didn't flow as well as it should have, transitions were strange, and she was almost positive there were instruments in the background that were not supposed to be paired together that way.

"Told you it was off," Jesse said quietly, nudging Jimmy when he notices Beca's expression change. "Watch her make this from good to mindblowing."

"You have a lot of faith in this girl."

"She's the best," Jesse said confidently as he watched Beca pull out her headphones and begin to fix what she felt needed to be fixed. After about an hour, she was finally done.

"Take a listen now," she said, pressing play and letting the newly editing music fill the room.

"Oh, wow," Jimmy said in shock. "That is mindblowing."

"Told you," Jesse said smugly.

"It was little things that weren't blended together properly," Beca explained. "It's all the same music."

"Sounds completely different. Sounds so much better," Jimmy said. "You're incredible." "Thanks," Beca said, blushing a bit. "Looks like my work here is done."

"Anyway I can get you on board to work here?"

"Movies isn't her thing, Jimmy," Jesse said.

"Yeah, no, I hate movies. I couldn't imagine myself producing for them."

"You hate movies?" Jimmy said in disbelief. "And you date this guy? He's like a human IMDb."

"I know. Met him my freshman year in college and haven't been able to get rid of him," she shrugged as she stood up.

"You love me, who are you kidding," Jesse said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a headlock.

"Get off, nerd," she said, punching him in the stomach. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Jimmy."

"You sure I can't steal you away from that record label that hasn't realized your true potential?"

"Positive," she smiled. "You coming home now, Jess?"

"Yeah, just have to get my stuff from my office," he said.

"I'll come with you."

"See you tomorrow, Jimmy," Jesse said as he grabbed Beca's hand and led her to his office. She sat down on his desk as she watched him grab all his stuff to get ready to leave. "Thank you for doing this."

"It was nothing," she said, shaking her head.

"Still, it meant a lot having your help," he said, stepping between her legs and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I think Jimmy likes you."

"Can't see why he wouldn't," she smirked. "You're probably the only person in this office who could get away with calling their girlfriend for help with no problem."

"Probably," he shrugged. "What can I say? I'm good."

"Smug bastard," she said, rolling her eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Not quite yet," he said. He placed his one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist as he moved in close to kiss her.

"Jesse, what did I say?"

"Come on, Becs. When will an opportunity like this come around again? Nobody is here."

"No, Jesse," she said, sighing a bit when he began to kiss her neck. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"We have sex too much?"

"No such thing," he mumbled. "It's been a week."

"You keep track?"

"I'm a guy."

"Douche," she grumbled.

"Please," he said, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Just this once."

"Fine," she sighed, not being able to resist him when he did that. Besides, she always wanted to do it in an office. "Just this once. Better make it memorable, Swanson."

"Oh, I will," he smirked.

* * *

**So, I know the past three chapters (now four) have mentioned them having sex. They're young, and I couldn't pass up having them have office sex lol. Obviously I don't write the actual scenes, there's no way I would do it justice and it would just be awful and awkward to read lol.**

**Next update will be quick since the chapter is already written. I've also posted my new story, The Family Swanson, so feel free to check that out and let me know your thoughts and opinions on it.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, what you would like to see in future chapters. Thanks :)**


	5. Uncertainty

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Jesse had no idea what was going on. Beca was distant for the past few days and he couldn't figure out why. He went through a mental checklist in his head, trying to think if he's done anything to piss her off, if her mom called, if something happened at work that she brought up briefly, but he came up empty. There was a good (slim, but still good since she _is _Beca) chance that she was annoyed over the office sex from a few weeks ago. Or maybe she was upset that he's been working longer hours at work lately, but it was only temporary.

Jesse had been assigned to compose for a short film that was being premiered at a festival. It was the first film he was able to score himself and, even if it was small, he was extremely excited about it. He had to partner with someone who was working on the film, and that person happened to be Kristin.

"Kristin, as in the girl your great-aunt still wants to you be with?" Beca said when Jesse told her about the project.

"Yeah, but she knows that's not happening."

"Right, I'm sure she does," Beca muttered. "Congratulations, nerd. We should celebrate."

"We should," he said. They celebrated all night long.

He could tell Beca wasn't too keen on him spending a lot of his time with Kristin, but he just chalked it up to her missing him being around more often – something she would never willingly admit to.

"Beca, everything okay?" he asked as he put on his jacket, getting ready for work.

"Yeah, fine," she said quietly. She was sitting up in bed, her legs bent and her chin resting on top of her knees, as she stared absentmindedly at the TV that Jesse had insisted they put in their bedroom so they could continue their moviecations anywhere.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Have a good day at work."

"I love you," he said as he walked over and kissed the top of her head. "I might be home late again tonight. We're almost finished with the movie so it can go into post-production."

"Sure, whatever," she said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Jesse sighed and ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what else he could do. He wasn't too fond of working late hours either, but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect since this was his first solo project. He checked the time and knew he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

Beca put down the toilet seat and sat down, placing her head in her hands and trying to breathe. She wasn't fine, she was freaking out. She was two weeks late and she refused to believe she was pregnant, so much to the point that she wouldn't even buy the test. Chloe had bought it for her, though, and told her she had to take it or else she'd be coming over later today and will stand in the bathroom to watch her pee. Not wanting to deal with that, Beca stared at the little white stick that rested on the counter.

"It's just going to be negative," she said as she grabbed it. "It better be negative."

* * *

"Hey Jesse," Kristin said brightly. "Everything okay? I got you coffee."

"Thanks, I have one already," he said, lifting his hand that held up cup in the air. "I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"Over the film? It's going to be great, you're an amazing composer."

"Thanks, but it's not that," he said, sighing as he sat down behind his desk. "Beca's been a little distant lately and I can't figure out why."

"Distant? Really?" Kristin said, clearing her throat awkwardly. Jesse was surprised when he thought he heard some hope in her tone. "Going through a rough patch?"

"Not really. I think the long hours are getting to her, since I'm not home as much as I used to be."

"Maybe she's just jealous that you're beginning to move up in the industry and she's still at a low-level job."

"No, she's an assistant for junior producer at a record label. It's not that," Jesse said, noticing Kristin's blush. "How much more is there to do?"

"Just the ending, and then we have to go through what scenes to cut. That's my job, but I could really use your opinion on some ideas that I have."

"Okay," Jesse said. He turned his computer on and began to watch some of the film when someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Jesse," George, one of his co-workers, said. "Some girl is here? Says she knows you from college."

"Uh, you wanna explain a bit more? I knew a lot of girls in college," Jesse said, not missing the look of disapproval Kristin had on her face. Weird.

"Really tall, really hot. Kind of like she walked right out of one of my fantasies."

"Yeah, I know who it is," Jesse said, laughing at George's description.

"She's at the front desk."

Jesse walked to the front desk with Kristin trailing right behind him and saw Stacie arguing with the secretary.

"Jesse!" she said happily.

"Stacie, what's up?" he asked, hugging her.

"Told you I knew him," Stacie said, shooting the secretary a dirty look. "I came here looking for some potential office space. I knew you worked in this building, so I figured I'd come say hi."

"You're getting your own office already?"

"Well, not really," she shrugged. "I like to plan ahead, and the therapist I'm working for with said she wanted to move offices, so I figured I'd check out some bigger offices here."

"I think I heard there's an opening on the third floor."

"Yeah, I was just there. Hopefully the guy calls me back," she said. "Anyway. I called Beca earlier."

"She talked to you?" Jesse asked, pulling Stacie to the side away from Kristin.

"She didn't sound too good. She sounded like she was freaking out actually," Stacie said and Jesse ran his hands through his hair in frustration, unsure of what to do. "I know she usually doesn't call you when she's freaking out. Actually, she doesn't call anyone, but I thought you should know."

"She's been acting weird lately. I can't even figure out what's going on," Jesse said and Stacie gave him a sad smile, knowing that if Jesse couldn't figure out what was going on, something was definitely wrong. "I can't leave work, and she's just going to tell me everything's okay if I call her."

"I would just call her anyway," Stacie said sympathetically. "Just don't tell her I told you. I don't want to get punched. I need my looks for when I bartend."

"I'll call her in a little bit."

"Who's that girl who keeps giving me a dirty look?" Stacie asked, nodding her head toward Kristin.

"Kristin. We've been working together on this film."

"Oh, _that's_ Kristin," Stacie said.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Beca's mentioned her a couple times. Wasn't too happy that she was working with you, especially late at night. Didn't trust her," Stacie said and stopped when she realized she said too much. "You have no idea that Beca can't stand the girl, do you?"

"No, she never told me."

"Boys are so dumb sometimes, I swear," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have an appointment in an hour and I have to stop by Donald and Bumper's bar before that."

"Tell them I said hi. Hopefully you'll get the office space here," Jesse said, hugging her before she left.

"She seems," Kristin said, struggling to find the right word. "Lovely."

"She was a Bella."

"Oh, right. That really tall, slutty one in the performances," Kristin said offhandedly. "I knew she looked familiar."

"So, she single?" George asked, interrupting Jesse as he was about to say something to Kristin.

"Nope, sorry man," Jesse said, laughing a bit at the disappointed look that graced his co-worker's face.

"All the hot ones are always taken."

"Kristin's single, right Kristin?" Jesse said.

"Like I said, all the hot ones are taken," George muttered as he walked past Jesse.

"What he say?" she asked as they walked in to the studio.

"Uh, nothing," Jesse said, trying not to laugh. "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make a phone call."

"Oh, okay," she said dejectedly, sitting back down in her seat. "I'll just wait here, I guess."

Jesse stepped into the office next door to the studio since it was empty and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Beca's cell number.

"_What?_" she said when she picked up.

"Just wanted to call you. Boyfriends have those types of privileges, you know," he said, trying to keep it light, but he knew something was up.

"_I'm sorry. I'm just stressed._"

"Over what?

"_Nothing major_," she responded quickly, a little too quickly. "_Stupid work stuff_."

"Do you need to come home? I can try to leave early, if you want help."

"_No, don't be stupid. I'm fine, really_."

"Don't hesitate all me if you need anything, even if you just want to talk."

"_I won't_." He knew she wouldn't call him.

"Okay, I love you."

"_Yeah, you too. Oh, Chloe's here. Bye,_" she said and hung up quickly.

Jesse looked at his phone in bewilderment before putting it in his pocket and going back into the studio. He knew something was up, and he was determined to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

"Beca!" Chloe said, bursting into the apartment with Juliette on her hip. She placed the three-year old in the playpen that Beca had set up in the corner of the living room for her goddaughter and little brother when they came to visit. "I'm here."

"I can tell," Beca said grumpily as she walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. "I don't know what the fuck it's telling me."

"Let me see," she said, grabbing it out of her hand. "Uh."

"What?" Beca got nervous when she saw the look on Chloe's face.

"I think it's positive, Becs."

"Oh my God," she said, sitting down. "It can't be."

"It's a little unclear. Good thing I made you an appointment with my gynecologist for an actual pregnancy test. We should know by tomorrow."

"Shit, Chloe," Beca moaned as she slammed her head down on the table. "Why?"

"It'll be okay," Chloe said, standing behind Beca and rubbing her back soothingly. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"I can't be a mom. I'm too young."

"So I'm old?" Chloe said as she picked up Juliette.

"You're married though," Beca sighed as she put on her jacket. "Jesse and I have only been here for a little over a year, we're still getting settled. I can't just spring a kid on him."

"I'm sure Jesse, of all people, would be so happy. Let's just go to the doctor, get the test done, and tomorrow you'll know. I think you should tell him tonight that there's a chance, so then tomorrow it won't be a surprise if it's positive."

"Why worry him if it's nothing?"

"He still has the right to know what's going on. He's your boyfriend, you should tell him everything."

"Not like we've been speaking much lately anyway," she grumbled. "He's always working late with that bitch."

"Beca," Chloe said sternly, using her mom voice.

"Fine, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

"I think this scene needs to be cut," Kristin said as she and Jesse watched the short film for the twentieth time that day. He's never complained about re-watching films before, but watching them with Kristin makes him want to stab his eyes out. She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, and didn't have the right instincts needed to know what to cut. He was starting to question how, or _why_, she got into the movie industry.

"No, you need that scene. If you cut it, then the ending won't make sense," he sighed. "I don't really see a need to cut any scenes. The movie isn't long at all, and if you cut one scene, the next part doesn't make sense. It'll just leave everyone confused."

"Well, I was told I had to cut scenes from this film, so that's what I'm trying to do," she said.

"They didn't specifically say to cut scenes, they said to do what ever editing you felt was necessary."

"I feel this is necessary."

"I'm sure," he rolled his eyes. "Tell me, how did you chose this job again?"

"I wasn't sure what to do, and then I was talking to your aunt and she said you had just moved to LA. So I figured I'd start new in a city where at least I knew one person."

"We really didn't know each other that well."

"That's why I was so excited to find out I would be working with you on this project."

"I just never pictured you as a production assistant. Maybe more of a teacher. Or a nun."

"Nope, this is what I always wanted to do; and if I can start off as a production assistant and hopefully move my way up into the editing portion of the process, I'd be so happy."

"Right," Jesse said, hearing in her voice that she was lying through her teeth. "Weird how you ended up in the same company as I did."

"Must be fate," she said and smiled at him.

Jesse always believed in fate and coincidences, but something like this was too far-fetched, even for him. Once she mentioned his great-aunt, the alarms went off in his head. Maybe Beca was right to not trust Kristin, he might have been to blind to see it since he was so excited over finally having the chance to show how talented he was and the fact that Kristin had never really directly come on to him.

After a little while, and a few more heated discussions about the cuts and his music, Jesse was ready to go home. It was getting late, and he really needed to be home with Beca. He was putting on his jacket and gatherings his notes and computer when Kristin came up to him.

"You really want to know why I chose to come to LA and work here?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. He took a step back, but bumped into the desk.

"Um, not exactly. I guess you're going to tell me anyway?"

"I came here for you. I was by your aunt's house when your mom stopped over with some stuff and she was saying how you moved to LA with _her_ and joined this production company and how happy you were. Your mom was overjoyed and kept raving on about Beca, making me a little nauseous – not going to lie. I came here because I knew you could be happier. With me."

"I don't think so, I don't think I could be happier with anyone else, sorry," he said, trying to move away, but she wouldn't let him. "Kristin, move. This isn't happening."

"Why not? I don't see why you can't see we're supposed to be together. It's what the family wants."

"My family doesn't want that. That bat-shit old bag wants that," Jesse said, getting angry. "I'm supposed to be with Beca, I love her more than anything."

"You could love me more," she said as she stepped closer to him, grabbing his hands and began to kiss him.

* * *

Chloe had dropped Beca off at her apartment to pick up her car so she could drive to Jesse's office building. The doctor had told Beca she'd call her with the test results tomorrow, but Chloe had still insisted on Beca telling Jesse tonight about what was going on. Beca pulled into a spot in the parking lot and walked into the office building. She exited the elevator and smiled at the receptionist, who pointed her in the direction that she could find Jesse in. Beca had helped Jimmy on a few more occasions when he needed some last minute editing done and couldn't find anyone else, so the employees here were pretty familiar with her. Especially when she'd pop in at odd hours.

Beca took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door before opening it, and then instantly wished she hadn't. Jesse was backed against his desk his hands on Kristin's waist, and they were kissing. She gasped in shock, unable to find her voice.

"Beca!" Jesse said, shoving Kristin off him roughly. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really?" she said, finally finding her voice. "So you two weren't just making out on top of that desk?"

"Then it's exactly what it looks like," Kristin said smugly.

"Seriously?" Jesse yelled at her before stepping toward Beca. "She kissed me. I was about to push her off and you walked in."

"Yeah, really looked like you were going to do that, Swanson," she said angrily before running out.

"Shit, Beca!" he called out after her. Kristin stopped him. "Get off of me, you're fired. We're not finishing this together."

"You can't fire me," she said calmly as she walked toward him. "This works out perfectly now, Jesse."

"No, get the hell out. I don't want to see you here tomorrow, or ever again," he said angrily before running down the hallway after Beca.

She had already gotten into the elevator, so he ran down the stairs, hoping to catch her before she left. Jesse practically leapt out the front door when he saw Beca.

"Beca! Beca, wait," Jesse panted as he grabbed her arm. She ripped it out of his grasp like it burned her.

"No, screw you, Jesse," she said, tears streaming down her face. "Is this why you've been working such late hours? So you two can hook-up behind my back?"

"What? No, never. I've been working late because I just wanted this to be perfect. This is my chance to prove myself as a composer," Jesse said, surprised that Beca thought he would cheat on her. "She kissed me. You walked in right when it happened. I would never do that to you, Beca. I lo-"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare tell me you love me," she spat. "I'm done."

"You're what?"

"I'm fucking done!" she yelled. "With all of this. Go spend the rest of your night with that bitch, don't bother coming home," she said and began to walk away, but stopped and turned around to throw something at him. "Oh, and by the way. I might be fucking pregnant."

"What?" he asked, picking up what she threw.

"Fuck you, Jesse," she said as she got in her car and drove away, leaving him standing alone, holding a pregnancy test.

"Damn it," he swore loudly as he pulled out his cell phone and called his boss. "Jimmy, it's Jesse. I'm going to somewhat regret this voicemail in the morning because calling my boss like this is definitely a one-way ticket to me getting fired, but right now I'm pissed and I won't have the balls to tell you this in the morning. I won't work with Kristin anymore; I'm finishing the assignment on my own. I want her gone. I might have fired her."

He jumped into his car and sped back to their apartment, hoping that luck would be on his side and he wouldn't get pulled over for speeding. He pulled into the spot in front of their building and ran up the stairs, praying Beca would be home. He braced himself for whatever was going to get thrown at his head as he swung the door open.

"Beca!" he called out, but was met with silence. He didn't even hear any crying, there was no light on in their bedroom, and the door was wide open. She wasn't home. He called Chloe, who said Beca was staying by them for the night.

"_Come by tomorrow_," Chloe said before he hung up.

Jesse climbed into bed and tried to get to sleep, knowing he had to wake up early tomorrow and it was going to be a rough night since Beca wasn't here, and she was extremely pissed at him.

* * *

"Swanson, in my office! Now!" Jimmy yelled as Jesse walked in, cringing at the sound of his boss's voice. He was in deep shit. Jimmy had taken a liking to Jesse when he first started. It helped that Jesse was extremely talented at what he did – it helped even more that he introduced Beca to Jimmy and Jimmy liked her even more than he liked Jesse.

"Uh, hey Jimmy," he said awkwardly as he sat down. "About last night."

"I would really love an explanation as to why you're firing people you have no authority to fire."

"Right, well," Jesse chuckled nervously. "Funny story, actually."

"I do enjoy a good laugh," he said dryly. "I like you, Swanson, you know I do. But you're pissing me off at the moment."

"Okay, so," Jesse said, unsure of where to begin. "I have this crazy great-aunt who's been trying to set me up with Kristin since we were thirteen, convinced I'm meant to be with her. She hates Beca for that reason."

"Don't understand how anyone can hate Beca. Lovely girl, fantastic producer," Jimmy said and Jesse smiled at the praise. "I'm still missing the point."

"Right, so you know Kristin was assigned to be my partner. Beca wasn't too happy, said she didn't trust her. I've been working late hours because I wanted to make sure this was perfect, but that was a bad idea. Kristin makes me hate movies. Me. Hate movies. It pains me to say that."

"Continue."

"I should have listened to Beca because she was right. Kristin came onto me last night and Beca, with her impeccable timing, walked in when Kristin attacked and kissed me. She ran out, basically told me to go fuck myself, and threw a pregnancy test at my head telling me she might be pregnant."

"Ah, now I understand," Jimmy said. "That voicemail is completely okay now."

"I really didn't mean any disrespect from it," Jesse apologized. "I just can't finish the film with Kristin, I'll finish it on my own. I'm better off anyway, she'll butcher the whole piece and it's a pretty good short film."

"Okay, no problem. She's done," Jimmy nodded. "Have you spoken to Beca? That's pretty big news, Swanson."

"No, she wasn't home. I texted our friend and Beca stayed at their house last night, so I'm going there after work, once I finish with everything."

"You can take the day off if you need," Jimmy said, but Jesse shook his head 'no'.

"It's better off if I wait until later to go. Plus, if I get everything done today that means I won't have to worry about this project anymore and no more long hours for the time being," Jesse sighed. "Beca's always been a bit .. _difficult_ when it comes to stuff like this."

"I hope it all works out, Swanson. Beca's a good catch," Jimmy said with a smile. "And if she is pregnant, congratulations."

"Thanks," Jesse said, rising from his seat. "Sorry again about the voicemail. Won't happen again."

"Better not, now get to work."

The day dragged on for Jesse, knowing he should be by Chloe's, trying to get Beca to listen to him. Once five o'clock came around, Jesse placed the completed film score plus the finished film on Jimmy's desk and all but ran out of the office. He pulled into Chloe's driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" Josh asked when he answered.

"Not much. Um, Beca is here right?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but let me get Chloe," he said, letting Jesse into the house as he called out for Chloe. She walked down the stairs and gave Jesse a look that would rival the ones Aubrey used to give him.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the living room. Josh shot Jesse a sympathetic look before going into the kitchen. "You made out with Kristin."

"She attacked me! I swear, I would never do that to Beca, you know that," Jesse said.

"Okay," Chloe nodded, the hard look she was giving him softening a bit. "Just needed to double check for myself."

"Can I see Beca now?"

"Not yet," she said with a sad smile. "She's a bit more emotionally fragile than usual."

"Because of what she saw?"

"Not exactly," Chloe said, but raised her hand to stop him from talking. "She should be the one to tell you."

"Okay," he nodded. "I had Kristin fired, she's gone. Almost thought I was going to get fired after the voicemail I left my boss."

"Well, that should help your case a bit," Chloe smiled. "She still worries a little bit that you're going to up and leave her, you know. She won't admit it, but I can see it in her eyes every time she would say you were working late with Kristin."

"Nothing happened, until last night when she ambushed me."

"I know, and I know she knows that too. But Beca doesn't take the time to really think things through right away. So, she saw you and Kristin and her fears were confirmed, so she ran."

"I just don't know why she didn't trust me. Why she thinks I would ever do that to her."

"She trusts you, Jesse. She trusts you more than anyone else. It's Kristin she never trusted," Chloe explained. "Think back to Barden when she worked at the station with Luke for those late nights. How did you feel?"

"I was jealous and paranoid that he would do something," Jesse sighed. "I get it now."

"Good," Chloe said as she stood up. "She's in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you," Jesse said as he ran upstairs and opened the door without knocking. He saw Beca curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. His heart broke at the sight before him. "Beca?"

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Can't do that, sorry," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I swear, Kristin kissed me. I would never do that to you."

"I know what I saw, Jesse."

"That's because you have great timing," Jesse sighed. "You walked in once she attacked me. I had her fired."

"Really?"

"Yeah, called Jimmy last night and left him an angry voicemail, which he spoke to me about this morning."

"I hope he ripped you a new asshole."

"Pretty sure that's your job," he joked, but stopped when he saw Beca's face. "Jimmy loves you, you know. He's dying to get you to work there. He let me finish the project by myself so I don't have to work with Kristin anymore."

"Well, I'm glad your boss loves me," she said dryly.

"You know I love you Beca," he said, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I never want to see you this upset again."

"Yeah, okay," she muttered.

"Are you accepting my apology?"

"Sure," she said, still not looking at him. Jesse sighed, not sure where he stood with Beca still, but she was talking to him so that had to be a good sign.

"Can we talk about what you threw at me last night then?"

"Why bother? I'm not pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so let's pretend it never happened," she said, pulling the comforter over her head.

"Beca, we have to talk about it," he said, pulling it back down. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"I tried to, remember?" she said nastily as she sat up. "You were a little busy though."

"That's why you've been so distant lately," he said and she nodded. "And I didn't help much by spending so much time at work."

"No, but it's your job. You're dream job, I can't blame you for that, I guess," she sighed. She looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers, looking anxious over something.

"Beca?"

"Have you ever not wanted something, then once you realized there was a good chance you couldn't have it, you wanted it all of a sudden?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," he said, confused by her vagueness. "What do you want now that you can't have?"

"A baby," she said quietly.

"We have time for that, Becs," he said, grabbing her hands. "Once we get more settled and married, we'll start thinking about that."

"No, Jess, you don't understand," she said, tears running down her face again. "I might not be able to conceive by that time. The doctor said I have a limited time frame for it, and that even if I do get pregnant, it could be a rough pregnancy."

"Oh," he said, finally understanding.

"I can't do what I was made to do, as stereotypical as that sounds. I know how much you want a big family, and I might not be able to give you that."

"I just want to be with you, Beca. You're my family."

"Yeah, you say that now. Five, ten years down the road, you're going to resent me because I'm the reason why we can't have children. I don't want that."

"That would never happen."

"Never say never."

"Aca-children are inevitable for us, Becs," he said sweetly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "No matter how we get them. Even if we're one of those couples who have dogs that we consider our children."

"Jesse, that's beyond weird," she said, sniffling a bit.

"We'll get through this. Together. No matter what."

"You promise? I'd rather know now if you plan on finding someone who's better at making babies than I am."

"I promise. Just think," he said, a smirk forming on his face. "We'll be able to try all the time and maybe it'll happen. We could give Stacie and Donald a run for their money when it comes to sex."

"Nothing we haven't done before," Beca laughed a bit. "You're really okay with this?"

"Are _you_ okay with this? That couldn't have been easy to hear," he said.

"It wasn't. I cried a little when the doctor told me that on the phone. It was just the icing on top of everything, you know?" she said and he nodded, wishing she let him be there for her during all this. "She said sometimes those tests aren't entirely accurate, but it's unlikely that I'll be able to conceive."

"Maybe we'll beat the odds," he said. "May the odds be ever in our favor."

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

"Even Katniss was able to become a mommy."

"You are not comparing me to Katniss. That makes you Peeta, bread boy."

"I make awesome cakes."

"I wouldn't be too proud of that."

"It is fitting, though. She's all tough and badass."

"And he's all soft and doughy?" she smirked.

"That was a bad one," Jesse rolled his eyes. "I'll let you have it though, you've had a rough few days."

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the century," Beca scoffed.

"Not as rough as Katniss had it though."

"Jesus Christ," she said, moving away from him and covering herself with the comforter again. "Don't start."

"Okay, okay," he said, lying down next to her. "So, which time do you think it was that caused this?"

"I'm going to go with the time you made us have sex in your office," she said. "I've been putting off the test for a while."

"You did say to make it memorable."

"Not this memorable, asshole," she grumbled.

"Well, as comfortable as the guest bed is, I'd much rather be with you in our bed, at home."

"Me too," Beca said, moving the comforter from her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her forehead. "Long hours at work over for now."

"Thank God," she sighed. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Repeat chapter, for those who have read Barden & Beyond, with just a few minor changes to go with the last chapter.**

**To anyone who is reading this story before reading Barden & Beyond, and then going to read Barden & Beyond, I suggest you read up to chapter 36, because chapter 37 is the first chapter of this story, and I will be using those chapters in this story. They'll be some changes in them to keep up with how this story is going, but they'll mainly be the same.**

**So, let me know what you thought of this :) **


	6. Fourth of July

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Beca, can you come into my office for a moment?" Beca's boss, Gina, said as she passed Beca's cubicle.

"Sure, be there in one minute," she said, quickly finishing up the editing she was doing before shutting down her laptop and going to Gina's office. "What's up?"

"You were with this label last year, so you know about the charity event we hold to raise money for music programs in schools," she said.

"Yes, I was. I was there for that," Beca nodded. "Why?"

"The performer we had booked cancelled last minute, and from what I've heard, you were in an acapella group so you could sing."

"I'm sorry, but who told you this?"

"James Pearlman. Said you performed at a similar benefit to raise money for your college," she said.

"I did do that," Beca said. "So, I'm going to guess you'd like me to do that again?"

"I would greatly appreciate it, since the event is Saturday and that's too short of a notice to get another performer. Is three days enough to put something together?"

"Yes, ma'am," Beca nodded. "I'll round up the gang, I guess."

"I'm excited to see what you put together."

* * *

"How do I always get roped into this stuff, Jesse?" Beca said as she sat down at the counter in the kitchen. "She's like Dean Boland, only worse because she can fire me."

"It'll be fun, Becs. Like the old days," Jesse said happily. "Benji just moved here, so he could meet a few people and it'll be fun."

"Me, you, Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Donald, Benji, and Bumper," Beca said, listing everyone before groaning. "This is gonna suck."

"It'll be fine," he said, kissing her forehead. "You know you have to come up with something awesome, right?"

"Go ahead, put some more pressure on me," she rolled her eyes. "I've got to call Stacie to come up with choreography, call Chloe for moral support. This is too much."

"Rally up the troops," Jesse said, saluting Beca as she got up from her seat.

"You really are such a dork," she laughed.

Over the next three days, Beca and Jesse's apartment turned into a rehearsal space. Chloe was so excited because it reminded her of the old days, but Beca just wanted her apartment back and remembered how stressful this all was and why she could actually sympathize with Aubrey's vomiting issue.

* * *

"Wow, this place is nice," Stacie said as they walked into the outdoor venue that the charity even was being held at. "Real patriotic looking."

"It is the Fourth of July," Beca said. Trees were wrapped with red, white, and blue Christmas lights and the tables followed the same color scheme.

"I'm all for celebrating America's birthday if it means hot dogs, beer, and fireworks," Amy said as she scanned the room. "And I see none of that."

"They do the fireworks off the water," Beca explained. "I'm going to go find my boss. Come on, Jesse."

"Why do I have to come with you?" he asked as everyone else found their table.

"Because you're my boyfriend and you have to," she said simply.

"Good reason."

"Beca! I've been looking all over for you," Gina said as she kissed Beca hello. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes, this is Jesse Swanson," Beca said. "We're all here, so whenever you want us to go on. Thank you for inviting everyone tonight."

"Oh stop," she said, waving her off. "It was nothing. It's a party; the more the merrier, right?"

"Jesse! Beca! You two are still together, well I'll be damned," Mr. Pearlman said as he approached them. "Still no interest in a singing career?"

"Don't think about taking one of my best junior producers away, James," Gina said with a smirk.

"Gotta try," he shrugged. "It's good to see the two of you."

"Good to see you too, sir," Jesse said, shaking his hand.

"These kids are great, you're not going to regret it. When are you going on?"

"I was thinking after dinner," Gina said and Beca nodded. "Great! Have fun."

"Does this happen all the time in LA?" Benji asked as he looked around.

"Not really," Beca said. "Not for us anyway."

"Fires happen a lot here," Jesse said.

"Oh yeah, and bums like to touch you here," Bumper added and saw Benji's discomfort. "Sure bet you wished you stayed in Chicago."

"No," he shook his head. "I like it here. My friends are here, and I've got a great job," he said with a small sigh. "It's great, really."

"He misses Laci," Chloe whispered to Beca, who nodded in agreement. "Anyway we can get them back together?"

"She's in Atlanta," Beca said. "She has a job at one of the hospitals there, she's not going to leave. It's a moot point for the two of them."

"So sad," Chloe said. "They were really great for each other. Almost like you and Jesse."

"Not everyone's lucky enough to have someone willing to move with you," Beca said as she glanced at Jesse and smiled to herself. "Granted it was like pulling teeth trying to get me to move in with him, but that's beside the point."

"We'll figure out a way to get them back together," Chloe said and nodded her head with determination. "They're meant to be."

"Slow your roll, there, Cupid," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "We do have the reunion coming up before the end of August. I'm sure we can come up with something by then."

"Yes! And we can get Aubrey on board, and Cassie. Maybe not Noelle and Amy though. Or Stacie for that matter."

"Why? Don't want them to tell Laci and Benji they should fuck their brains out before the end of the reunion or some other lewd comments," Beca said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have put it exactly in those words," Chloe rolled her eyes. "But yes."

* * *

"Hello everyone! First off, thank you all for coming. Here at Ultra Sound we like to make sure that the younger generations can craft their musical talents to the best of their abilities. By funding music programs in our local schools, we can do just that," Gina said and paused as everyone applauded. "Now, our performance features some extremely talented people. One of our producers was in an acapella group in college and she, along with her friends, will be performing for us tonight. Please, put your hands together for the former Barden Bella's and Treblemakers."

"Yeah!" Bumper yelled excitedly as everyone clapped.

"Shut up, gnome," Beca said as they all walked up to the stage.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" Chloe counted everyone in.

The boys began:

_Baby you a song_

_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise _

Jesse started first. He grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her close:

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her_

_ She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_ Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"_

_ Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

_ Baby you a song_

_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_ Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_ Every little farm town with you_

_ In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_ Would a hell of a lot better with you up in it_

_ So baby you a song_

_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

Beca smirked at Jesse as she began her song:

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy_

_ If you fall I'll fall with you baby_

_ Cause that's the way we like to do it_

_ That's the way we like_

_ You run around open doors like a gentleman_

_ Tell me girl everyday you're my everything_

_ Cause that's the way we like to do it_

_ That's the way we like_

Chloe sang next:

_ Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine_

_ Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_

_ Just you and I, just you and I_

_ Woah, woah_

_ No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_

_ I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way_

_ No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break_

_ Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

_ Made in the USA, yeah_

Benji was up:

_When that summer sun fell to its knees_

_ I looked at her and she looked at me_

_ And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night_

_ 'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right_

Bumper went next, since he insisted he needed to sing – much to Beca's dismay:

_I put it in park and_

_ Grabbed my guitar_

_ And strummed a couple chords_

_ And sang from the heart_

_ Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'_

_ Hell I can't get you out of my head_

_ Baby you a song_

_ You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_ Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_ Every little farm town with you_

Beca finished:

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy_

_ If you fall I'll fall with you baby_

_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

_ Made in the USA, yeah_

"Beca!" Gina said as everyone came off stage. "That was great."

"Thank you," Beca said, feeling Jesse stop behind her.

"Listen, I know this is a bit informal and all, but you've been promoted. You're now a senior producer," she said and Beca stood there in shock. "I was reviewing everyone's work and I came across your file with your samples and I was blown away. I just couldn't wait until Monday to tell you."

"Thank you," Beca said once she got over her shock. "Oh my God."

"See you in the office Monday morning," Gina said as she left after giving Beca a hug.

"Jesse!" Beca yelled excitedly as she turned and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you, Becs," he said as he kissed her. "Fireworks are going off."

"Let's go," she said and pulled him over to the crowd.

"Congratulations on your promotion, baby," Jesse whispered in Beca's ear as he stood behind her while watching the fireworks go off. "Knew it was only a matter of time before they realized how talented you are."

"Took long enough," she said, leaning against him a bit more. "Our dreams are finally coming true."

"You said our dreams," he said as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"That I did," she said and looked up at him. "Any problem with that?"

"None at all," he said with a smile, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Cruise - Florida Georgia Line**

**Made in the USA - Demi Lovato**

* * *

**So sorry this has taken so long to update, and that it's really not my best. Between lack of inspiration, getting really into The Family Swanson, and a lot of person stuff, I just haven't gotten around to this story. I have some ideas for this, but there more for future chapters, so they'll take a couple chapters to get to them. **

**Let me know what you think of this. I know some of you don't find this story as interesting as the first one, which I totally understand since some of the chapters on here are the same. This is why I never do sequels, because it sounds like a great idea until you actually start writing/reading it and usually it's not as good anymore. I could have started this story with their family life, but I jumped around so much and left some holes that I wanted to fill up and I really wanted to start with their life in LA since it's like a new chapter for them.**

**I have to fix up the next chapter since it's one from Barden & Beyond, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Encouragement/inspiration is greatly appreciated :)**


	7. Reunion

**I fixed this chapter a lot so it made more sense with the sequel. It's the same idea as the chapter in Barden & Beyond, but different.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Jesse always knew that proposing to Beca was going to be one of the toughest moments of his life. The romantic in him wanted to plan a huge, extravagant proposal for Beca that would rival anything that he's ever seen done in all the romantic movies he's watched over the years. The realist in him knew that if he did that, there's a strong chance she would freak out and run, leaving him embarrassed in front of everyone (because _obviously_ it would be a public proposal – he wouldn't do it any other way) and left wondering when, or even _if_, she'd come back to him.

He didn't want to propose in a restaurant (too cliché) and he didn't want to propose on a day they were just home relaxing (too boring). Jesse had spent months trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to her that would save his dignity. He was about to give up and just propose to her in the middle of their living room and hope for the best when the greatest idea ever came to mind.

"Have you done anything today," Beca asked him as she walked into their apartment, dressed in her work clothes that she hated. He was sitting on the couch, watching a movie for work.

"I've been working," he said, gesturing to the movie he just paused. "I love my job."

"Wish I could work in my pajamas," she grumbled as she slipped off her heels and sat down on the couch. "You put in for time off, right?"

"Hence why I'm working from home. How about you?"

"Hence why I came home so late," she mimicked him. "You booked everything for the reunion, right?"

"Yes, everything is set," he said, moving over on the couch so she could put her feet in his lap. "Our flight is at the end of the week."

"Good," she nodded and let out a small moan as he began to massage her feet that he knew were killing her after wearing heels all day. "It should be fun."

"Yes, spending money and flying across country to see people we see all the time is great."

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic, nerd," she said, rolling her eyes. "We haven't seen a lot of people."

"Like who?"

"Aubrey and Uni. Noelle and Miller. Laci, Cassie, and Chris. Lilly and Cynthia Rose. Jessica, Ashley, Hat and Greg."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he shrugged. "Benji's a nervous wreck over the reunion since Laci's going. They haven't really spoken since he came here last month."

"That must be hard," she said and Jesse nodded. "Noelle was telling me that Laci just works all the time. Apparently she's at the hospital more than the doctors are."

"Sounds like someone loves their job."

"Sounds like someone who's using their job as a distraction," Beca corrected him. "I love my job too, but you don't see my spending all hours of the day there."

"That's because you have a handsome boyfriend to come home to in the evening," Jesse said with a smirk.

"Right, what am I doing here then?" she said as she stood up. "I'll be by the handsome boyfriend's place, don't wait up."

"Yeah, okay," he scoffed as he pulled her back down into his lap.

"You just don't do it for me anymore, Swanson. I just keep you around since you split the rent," she said with a smirk.

"I don't do it for you anymore?" he repeated and she shook her head 'no'. "Well, I think we should change how you feel about that, then."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Like this," he said as he stood up and swiftly threw her over his shoulder, making her scream in surprise. "Pretty sure I still do it for you."

"Jesse!"

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to an empty bed. She vaguely remembered Jesse getting up and mentioning he had plans with the guys to play basketball. She sat up and stretched, looking over at the alarm clock to see what time it was and noticed a ring pop on the nightstand, along with an envelope that had her name written on it.

'_Beca, you are the greatest person I have ever met and I still can't figure out how I got so lucky to have you in my life. The past five years with you have been the best five years of my life, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you; and I hope I'm right when I say that I know you want that too. I know for a fact, though, that your flight instincts are on-point and I'm not sure how well I could handle you sprinting away from me after I just pulled off the most elaborate proposal ever._

"Holy shit," she said as she gasped in shock and felt her stomach tighten with anxiety before she continued to read.

_ 'That's right. Proposal. I'm warning you ahead of time that's coming so you can let me know if you want it or not. I have spent months trying to come up with the perfect plan that will leave you happy and leave me with my dignity, and this is the best I came up with. I know that you have apprehensions about marriage after everything you've gone through and seen, and I don't blame you. I love you so much, Beca, and I really hope you want this too because I have it all planned out already. It's awesome, you'll love it. This is my way of giving you the time I know you'll need (or want) to make your decision. Because of said flight instincts, I don't really expect you to be home when I get back, even though that would be aca-awesome. When you're ready, give me your answer and you'll get the greatest proposal of all time. Take whatever time you need, but maybe not too long since I'm already freaking and stressing out. I know I'm handsome and all, but I don't know if I can really pull off pre-mature grey hairs and worry lines. Love always, your nerd.'_

Beca finished reading the letter and felt the tears that were falling on her cheeks. She placed it on her nightstand before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. Once she was finished, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door to leave. She stopped when she grabbed the doorknob.

She knew she loved Jesse with everything she had, but marriage scared her. Beca always believed that marriage complicated things; she just couldn't understand why people made such a big deal about a simple piece of paper. She loved him, he loved her, and that was enough – for her, but not for Jesse. Beca knew he wanted to get married, and that he would eventually want kids no matter how many times he reassured her that it didn't matter that she possibly wouldn't be able to give him that. She was the reason they potentially wouldn't be able to have kids, so did she really want to take a wedding away from him too? That thought alone made her want to turn around and go right back to bed and wait for him. However, did she really want to hold him back with a ring and a piece of paper if he eventually did find someone who could give him everything he's ever wanted and more than she ever could? No. Which is why she opened the door and left their apartment.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't be seeing you," Chloe said with a sad smile when she opened the door and saw Beca.

"You know?"

"Of course I do. Jesse called and told me," she said as she moved aside to let her in.

"Can I stay the night?"

"You can stay as long as you need to, you know that."

"Thank you."

"Auntie Beca!" Juliette yelled out excitedly as she ran down the hall.

"Hi sweetheart," Beca said as she scooped her goddaughter up in her arms. "How are you?"

"Good. Are you sleeping over?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's go play tea party then."

"Jules, Auntie Beca has to get settled in first," Chloe said as she took Juliette. "How about we give her a little bit?"

"Okay."

Beca headed upstairs to the guest room that she might as well claim as her own after the amount of times she's stayed in it. She dumped her bag on the floor and fell back on the bed with a groan. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Ever the optimist, Jesse was hoping Beca would be waiting for him when he got home. When he walked into the silent apartment, though, he knew she wasn't there. His thoughts were confirmed by the text Chloe had sent him saying Beca was staying with her for the night. He felt a little better, but knew the only person who could make him feel back to normal right now was Beca.

He honestly had no idea what her answer would be. After five years together, he learned how unpredictable Beca was. He knew she loved him and wanted to be with him, or else she wouldn't have moved to LA with him after graduation. Benji and Donald both told Jesse earlier not to stress out too much over it because although Beca may be a runner, she always found her way back to him. Bumper had just called him a sap and accidently hit himself in the face with the basketball while dribbling.

Jesse paced around the apartment and could feel how empty the place seemed without her. Beca was his home and he didn't feel right without her around. Even if she did say no, he knew he couldn't move on from her. He knew that even if she never wanted to marry him, he would stay with her because life just wouldn't be right without her. Finally, he went to bed so he could get a head start on the restless sleep he knew he was going to get since he had work in the morning.

"I'm going by grammas tomorrow!" Juliette said as she climbed into Beca's lap as they watched The Little Mermaid together.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," the four year old nodded excitedly. "Gramma always gives me cookies."

"Gramma's the best," Beca smiled.

"Yeah, Mommy only gives me cookies sometimes," she pouted. "She says I need to eat more veggie-tables."

"Those are good for you," Beca said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "You ever want a cookie, you let me know."

"Yay!" she said as she hugged Beca. "You think Uncle Jesse will get me cookies?"

"He'd get you a whole bunch," she said, smiling at the thought of Jesse playing with Juliette. He was amazing with kids, and she knew he dreamed of having a bunch of his own. That thought made Beca's stomach sink a little more.

"Jules, time for bed," Chloe said as she walked into the living room.

"But Mommy," she whined. "The movie just started."

"Yes, and you've seen this movie a thousand times. You have to be by Grandma's early. Mommy also needs to talk to Auntie Beca."

"Okay," she sighed as she walked over to Chloe. "Night Auntie Beca."

"Night Jules," Beca said.

While waiting for Chloe to finish tucking Juliette into bed, Beca began to get lost in her own thoughts and every scenario she played in her head just ended badly.

"Why did you run, Beca?" Chloe asked when she came back downstairs and sat down next to her.

"Because that's my first instinct, duh."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Marriage changes things. It did for my parents, and they divorced and it ruined them. My mother clearly can no longer make good choices, since she is still with that disgusting man."

"Your dad is happier than ever though with Shelia and Henry. Some people just don't meet the person they're supposed to be with until later in life and sometimes after they've already met someone else. You got lucky and met Jesse and you two are meant to be together."

"He's going to want kids. I can't give him those."

"You may be able too. You can try."

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt him in the long run. I just really don't want to end up like my parents," Beca said quietly.

"You're not your parents, Beca," Chloe said, resting her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Jesse loves you more than anything in the world, more than his insane movie collection; and I know you feel just as strongly about him. Don't let your fears run your life. Marriage is the next step for you guys, and it's going to make everything better. Getting married was the greatest thing, I've never been happier. You deserve that same happiness."

"I guess," Beca sighed as she glanced around the room and began to think. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting married. The thought of marriage obviously made Jesse really happy, and she supposed not much would change.

"So, do I still need to convince you on this? Because I can call Aubrey and she'll give you an earful."

"I think I figured it out," Beca sighed. "Thanks, Chloe."

"It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Beca returned home early the next morning, walking into their bedroom and finding Jesse asleep in their bed, sprawled out all over. She grabbed the post-it pad, scribbled a quick note on it, and stuck the post-it on his forehead before leaving to go to work.

Jesse woke up to the sound of the door closing, which either meant Beca was here or she just left. Judging by the quietness and the lack of Beca next to him, she wasn't home. He went to scratch his forehead and was met with the odd sound of crinkled paper.

"What the hell?" he said as he pulled it off and looked at it. His confusion replaced with pure elation.

'_It better be good, nerd_' was written on the post-it in Beca's super girly handwriting.

He re-reads the note three times just to make sure he read it correctly. She said yes, kind of. In a Beca way she said yes. He wanted to run over to the recording studio she worked at and kiss her, but knew she would probably punch him and that she wanted the real proposal. He called all the Trebles and Bellas and told them the news. He figured he would wait to tell his family and her dad in person with Beca.

"_Congrats dude. Tomorrow night is going to be epic then,_" Donald said.

"_Good job on catching a wild dingo like Beca. She's a crazy bitch_," said Fat Amy.

"_So are you guys going to have like really hot engagement sex?_" Stacie asked.

"_I'm really happy for the two of you_," was Benji's response.

"_Miller says you're an asshole and to run from your decision. We're super happy for you, though,_" Noelle said.

"Just keep everything quiet. No congratulations until it's over, got it?" he told all of them at the end of each conversation. He wanted this to be perfect.

Beca got home late and found Jesse fast asleep. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with him, missing being so close to him after sleeping by Chloe's for a night. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek into his bare back. Her anxiety for tomorrow was off the charts, she had no idea what to expect.

"Time to wake up," Jesse said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Five more minutes," she moaned as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

"We have to be at the airport soon."

"Right," she said sleepily as she rolled over on her back and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," he said, his smile was huge and contagious. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," she said, even though she was beyond nervous over what Jesse had planned. She hoped it wasn't too embarrassing for her.

"How was Chloe's?" he asked as he moved off the bed and began to pack a few things that were left out.

"Good. Jules was asking for you."

"She's staying with Chloe's mom while they're at the reunion?"

"Yup, she was very excited about the cookies she was going to get," Beca said with a smile. "I'm going to get ready."

"I'll finish packing."

Beca was surprise at how well Jesse was able to contain his excitement. She could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't jumping all around their apartment and yelling from the rooftop like she expected. She was glad about this, though, since it either meant he's learned to calm himself over things like this (which would be a _huge_ improvement) or that the proposal wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The plane ride was long and boring. She still hated airplanes, but has gotten used to them after constant trips between LA and NYC and Georgia for work and to see their families. Being next to Jesse made them a bit more bearable too. He always had his laptop so they could watch whatever movie was downloaded on it. The flight between LA and Georgia was always a long one, so she would make herself comfortable so she could fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Beca, wake up. We're landing," Jesse said gently as he nudged her.

"Already?" she yawned.

"You fell asleep once the movie started. Apparently 21 is better than NyQuill at knocking you out."

"I only like the guy who steals everything from the hotels in that movie," she said as she stretched and put her seatbelt back on like the sign instructed her to. "Ready?"

"More than ever," he said and kissed her.

* * *

They picked up their luggage and hailed a cab to bring them to the hotel the reunion was being held at. The acapella reunion was an annual event for past and current Barden University acapella groups. Beca and Jesse had wanted to go last year, but they couldn't afford to take time off from their new jobs. She was anxious because she had no idea when Jesse was going to propose. Even though she was praying he would do something quiet and private, this was Jesse. Being in front of all their friends and a bunch of strangers is the perfect situation for him, and she knew she'd be on edge all night.

The reunion started in about an hour, so they didn't have much time to get ready. Jesse had jumped into the shower quickly while Beca began to fix her hair. She was fully dressed when Jesse stepped out of the shower and stood in the doorway as he watched her walk around the room, making sure she had whatever they needed. He couldn't believe that soon she'd be his fiancée, and eventually his wife.

"I'm sure Noelle and Fat Amy would love to see you in a towel, if that's what you plan on wearing tonight," Beca said when she caught him staring at her.

"They want to see me without the towel."

"That can be arranged if you don't hurry up and get dressed," she said as she walked into the bathroom to put her makeup on while he got changed.

Jesse took this time to grab the little blue box from his suitcase and put it in his jacket pocket. The weight of the box made this all seem more real to him. She walked out of the bathroom, all ready to go, and smiled at him.

"Ready for this?" he asked her.

"I think so."

The banquet room in the W Atlanta was packed with people. Beca couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this amount of people were into acapella. She noticed how a lot of the older groups kept to themselves as she scanned the room for their friends. Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him to the corner where she saw two giant tables pushed together so everyone could sit with each other.

"Wooh, they're here!" Fat Amy yelled loudly. "Hello!"

"Hey guys," Beca and Jesse said as they sat down.

"Long time no see, Beca," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Why do you look like you saw her naked again?" Fat Amy asked.

"Oh, because I totally did. Beca slept over the other night," she winked.

"Unfortunately I wasn't part of that this time," Josh said.

"Try fortunately," Beca joked. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She got stuck talking to Megan," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Who's Megan?"

"I am," a bitchy looking brunette said as she walked over with Aubrey, who looked like she was going to throw up all over the place. "I knew I shouldn't have passed the pitch pipe to you, Aubrey. The Bellas had a tradition to uphold."

"That tradition wasn't working out so well anymore," Aubrey said. "We did win the finals during my senior year."

"Yes, you did," Megan sneered. "However, you associate with Trebles now. It's disgusting."

"Well, he's a hunter," Stacie said with a smirk.

"You turned the Bellas into a group of misfits who don't understand what it means to be a Barden Bella," Megan said angrily to Aubrey. "They're a bunch of classless freaks."

"Okay, that's enough," Beca said, getting out of her chair to stand next to Aubrey. "I don't know how you managed to get the Bellas to the finals with those god awful songs you all used, maybe you slept with a judge – who knows, you look a bit slutty."

"Excuse me?"

"What I do know," Beca said, ignoring her. "Is that Aubrey worked her ass off to get us back and the Bellas from her and Chloe's senior year were the best Bellas ever to grace Barden."

"You're the one who started this 'companionship' with the Trebles, aren't you?"

"If you're asking if she was Treble boned, then yes," Noelle said and Beca glared at her. "After the finals, though. Of course."

"Figures that someone like you would be the downfall of the Bellas," Megan said as she looked Beca up and down, noticing her earrings and her dark make-up.

"Let's stop," Chloe said. "If you don't have anything nice to say to any of us, how about you just go back to the rest of the bitches who still haven't pulled the stick out of their asses."

"Hate that girl," she muttered.

"She seems like a gem," Jesse said.

"Oh yeah," Aubrey said. "I wanna make her eat the Bella scarves."

"Violence, I like it," Noelle said as she rubbed her hands together. "We've got everything at this table. Violence, romance, and awkwardness. It's going to be a good night."

"Awkwardness?" Beca questioned, but she noticed Benji and Laci sitting next to each other but not really speaking. "Ah, I see."

"Best reunion ever."

"What are we going to do about that?" Chloe whispered to Beca.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "They're sitting next to each other, which is a good sign. Just get them drunk and hope for the best."

"That's your brilliant plan?"

"Listen, I've got more pressing matters on my mind, alright?"

"Fine," she sighed. "You're right."

"Thank you. Now let me stress out in peace," Beca said as she downed her glass of wine and filled it back up.

The reunion was almost over and everything had gone quiet smoothly. Beca was having a good time with everyone, Benji and Laci were finally talking and actually looked happy, and Jesse hadn't made any moves to propose to her. She thought she was safe until she saw him by the band.

"Uh, hi everyone," he said, clearing his throat. "Beca?"

"Oh shit," she said as Chloe pushed her to the front of the stage. "You're actually doing this now, aren't you?"

"Told you it was going to be great," he said with a smirk as the Trebles and Bellas joined him on stage. Beca felt her face heat up as he began to sing.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_ There'll be peace when you are done_

_ Lay your weary head to rest_

_ Don't you cry no more, no_

Beca couldn't help but laugh as he started doing the guitar, just like how he did when he sang to her from the backseat of his parent's car on the first day they met. Aubrey started to sing next.

_Won't you come see about me?_

_ I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby_

_ Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_ Giving me everything inside and out_

_ Don't you forget about me_

_ Don't, don't, don't, don't_

Chloe started singing as Jesse made his way toward Beca:

_As you walk on by, will you call my name?_

_ As you walk on by, will you call my name?_

Beca raised her fist in the air when Jesse reached her, just like he did when she sang this to him and like Judd Nelson does at the end of their movie. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her when he began to sing:

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

_ Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_ All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_ I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_

_ Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_ Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_ I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold_

_ Need you, feed you, I'll even let you hold the remote control._

_ So let me do the dishes in the kitchen sink_

_ Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

_ Oh I could be the man to grow old with you_

_ I wanna grow old with you_

By the end of the song, Jesse was down on one knee and he had pulled out the little blue box that held her engagement ring. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Beca, I wanna grow old with you," he said and she let out a small laugh. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, frantically nodding her head. The Bellas and the Trebles, along with everyone else in the room, began to cheer as Jesse pulled her in for a kiss. She started laughing when they moved away. "The Wedding Singer? Really?"

"Of course," he said as he wiped the tears away from her face. "Classic Adam Sandler movie."

"You're such a weirdo," she said.

"I'm your weirdo, though," he said and she nodded. "And you're going to be the future Mrs. Weirdo."

"I guess I am," she said, smiling a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas**

**Don't You Forget About Me - Simple Minds**

**I Wanna Grow Old With You - Adam Sandler**

* * *

**I changed the proposal songs since I wanted to make it a little more meaningful and them, rather then just random love songs that sound good. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, anything you want to see in the future as well. Thanks everyone :)**


	8. Battlescars

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"What the fuck did I agree to, Chloe?" Beca asked as she paced in her apartment while she was on the phone with Chloe.

"_Are you have second thoughts about getting married? I thought you sorted through this when you were here before the reunion!_"

"Apparently not. I can't get married, Chlo. I'm not the type of girl who gets married."

"_Oh, that's a crock of shit, and you know it. You have this weird view of yourself. You're not going to turn into your parents if you get married, Beca. Nothing's going to change._"

"If nothing is going to change, then why is it so important to get married anyway?"

"_Because he can introduce you as his wife, and he's your husband. Because that's the next step in your relationship. Because you get that awesome wedding everyone dreams about. You can have little Swansons running around in a few years_."

"Pretty sure my time for kids has passed, Chloe. But, thank you, for reminding me."

"_Ah shit, I'm sorry Beca,_" she said genuinely. "_I completely forgot._"

"I haven't. I'm reminded every morning when I look at Jesse and realize I most likely can't give him what he wants. What if after a few years together and still no kids, he gets frustrated and wants to leave?"

"_That's not going to happen, Beca. Jesse loves you, and he knows what's going on. He just wants to be with you, that's it_."

"He can be with me without the wedding," Beca grumbled.

"What?" Jesse said, hearing Beca on the phone as he walked into the apartment.

"Shit, I got to go," Beca said, hanging up on Chloe. "Hey, nerd. How was work?"

"Good," he said slowly. "What did I hear about 'without the wedding'?"

"Uh," Beca stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"You're freaking out. We're not even close to a wedding and you're freaking out," Jesse said, noticing the panic in her eyes.

"No, not at all," she lied.

"Don't lie, Beca. You don't want to get married?"

"It's not that, exactly."

"Then exactly what is it? Because I thought we were both ready for this," he said, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "I gave you time to think it over, Beca."

"Well, I guess I didn't think it over that great," she mumbled.

"I can't believe this," he said in disbelief. "We haven't even been engaged for a month!"

"I know," she said quietly. "I just, why do we need to get married? Things are good how they are now, right? I think so."

"We've been together for six years, Beca."

"And we're doing great," she tried again.

"We are, which is why I proposed," he said. "We can't just stay like this. We should move forward like a normal couple. Normal couples get married."

"Since when are we normal?"

"Beca," he said seriously. "Do you not want to marry me?"

"It's not that, Jesse," she sighed, but he stopped her.

"It's a yes or no answer, Becs."

"It's not that black and white," she said, getting frustrated.

"I should have seen this coming," Jesse chuckled humorlessly as he grabbed his keys. "I'll be at the bar."

"Jesse, don't just leave," she pleaded.

"I think we both need some time to think," he said before walking out.

Beca fell back on the couch and groaned in frustration. She fucked this up, something that's supposed to be happy and exciting for the both of them. As usual, she fucked up. She grabbed her keys and bag before leaving the apartment and heading to where she usually goes when she messed up – Chloe's.

* * *

"He heard you on the phone, didn't he?" Chloe asked as she answered the door and let Beca in. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Thanks, Chlo. You're real helpful," Beca said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Chloe pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Where's Josh and Juliette?"

"He took her to her first Dodgers game, they should be home soon," she smiled as she poured the two of them wine. "They watch every game together."

"That's nice," Beca said as she downed her glass and motioned for more.

"So, he left?"

"He's at Sonic Boom," Beca rolled her eyes. "Stupid name for a bar if you ask me."

"It's Bumper and Donald's bar, what do you expect," Chloe said.

"You know, why am I always the one who screws it all up? Why can't it be him for once?"

"Uh, well there was that one time involving she who must not be named," Chloe said.

"But I jumped to conclusions and didn't let him explain."

"Anyone would have done the same thing in your position, Beca," Chloe said. "No girl is going to stand there calmly and talk things out right after she saw her boyfriend of like, forever, kissing another girl who we all know wanted him."

"It still technically wasn't his fault. I freaked out over moving in with him, I caused that whole fight at the end of senior year that we didn't need to have."

"You got nervous. It happens, I got nervous when Josh wanted me to move in with him."

"Yeah, but you didn't stop talking to him for a month and tell him you wanted to break up, now did you?"

"Well, no I didn't," Chloe sighed. "I don't know what to tell you this time, Beca."

"I don't know what I want to hear," Beca said, putting her head down on the counter.

"You seemed happy with your decision when he proposed. You were so happy at the reunion."

"I was, I was excited. Then a few weeks went by and I started to think and I got scared. I shouldn't be allowed to think, it gets me in trouble."

"You love him, right?"

"More than anything."

"And we all know he feels the same about you. He's just hurt right now, because he wants this. This is what he's used to."

"And I'm used to a fucked up family life."

"If you want to put it that way," Chloe shrugged. "Everyone's different when it comes to this type of stuff. You and Jesse just happen to be polar opposites when it comes to marriage, but you two will get through it."

"Mommy! I caught a ball!" Juliette said excitedly as she ran into the kitchen, her blue Dodger hat falling into her eyes as Josh picked her up and sat her down next to Beca. "Auntie Beca!"

"You caught that all by yourself?" Beca asked as she took the baseball.

"Well, Daddy caught it for me, but he said I could tell everyone I caught it," she said excitedly.

"That's nice of him," Beca said, looking over at Josh, who had a bruise on his forehead. "What you catch the ball with? Your face?"

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "No, I caught the ball in my glove. Some other guy smacked me in the forehead though when he went to get it."

"Let me get ice," Chloe said.

"Starting a bit early, don't you think?" he asked, gesturing at the half-finished bottle of wine. "This is what you two do when your home alone?"

"Yeah, I really want to get your wife drunk and see what happens," Beca said quietly so Juliette wouldn't here.

"It's interesting."

"Auntie Beca, when did you get that?" Juliette asked, pointing at the engagement ring. "It looks like Mommy's."

"Uncle Jesse gave it to me."

"Does that mean your married?"

"No, sweetie," Chloe said, showing her daughter her own rings. "This one means you're going to get married, and this one means you're married. Aunt Beca only has the one."

"Well, when are you going to get married?"

"I don't know," Beca said sadly.

"You should get married tomorrow," she said simply.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Mommy told me that if you get married to someone it means you love them a whole bunch. Don't you love Uncle Jesse?"

"I do," Beca said quietly. She started thinking back to the family reunion when Maddie asked a similar question.

"Then you should get married."

"It's not that easy, sweetie," Chloe said, picking Juliette out of the chair. "Let's go get you washed up, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So, you freaked out, didn't you?" Josh said as he leaned on the counter, holding the bag of ice to his forehead.

"Yeah, I did," Beca said in a distant voice. "Why can't it be that easy? We love each other, we should get married. Jesse's cousin said the same thing a few years ago to us."

"It is that easy. It stops being easy when we start to worry and stress over it all, which is what you're doing," Josh said.

"Why do I have to suck at this type of stuff?"

"Because you're Beca," he teased and she glared at him. "I'm going to assume you'll be staying the night?"

"No, for once I'll be the one to go back home after a fight," she sighed as she took one last sip of wine. "I've got to figure out how to fix this."

"It'll be fine, don't worry."

* * *

While Beca was talking things out with Chloe, Jesse was drowning his problems at Sonic Boom. Donald and Bumper were behind the bar; continuously giving him drinks until Benji decided enough was enough.

"I just, I don't get it," Jesse slurred. "I warned her about the proposal, and she still pulls this shit."

"Beca's a bitch," Bumper said simply as he poured himself a shot. "Always knew she was crazy. Maybe she's lesbian, I think her and Chloe have special sleepovers, if you know what I mean."

"Dude, no," Donald said, shaking his head.

"It'll come out one day that more happened in that shower than just singing back in their college days."

"Anyway," Benji said, desperate to change the subject. "She's probably just freaking out and venting to Chloe. I'm sure she still wants to get married."

"Well, maybe I don't want to get married to her anymore," Jesse said and all three guys dropped their glasses onto the bar.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I don't want to get married anymore," Jesse said, nodding with conviction. "I mean, I'm always the one getting hurt. She freaks out and walks out, leaving me to figure out what the fuck happened and how to fix it. Maybe I'm tired of fixing it."

"You're drunk. You don't mean that," Benji said and Donald nodded.

"No, let the man talk," Bumper said. "He's on to something."

"What?"

"He's always the sap who crawls back when she's clearly the wrong one. He's giving a bad name to all men."

"That's what you do when you love someone," Benji said.

"Not me," Bumper scoffed. "If Amy pulled this shit, her ass would be kicked to a really big curb."

"Yeah, right," Donald rolled his eyes. "A month ago I found you locked out of your house and clawing at the front door like a cat, begging her to forgive you and let you back in."

"No such thing happened," Bumper said, pouring tequila in his mouth. "Does the sap want more tequila?"

"I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love. I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much. And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together, when all of the signs say that I should forget her. I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had. I wish that the good outweighed the bad cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over," Jesse began to drunkenly sing as he downed the full glass of straight tequila that Bumper passed over. "These battle scars, don't look like they're fading. Don't look like they're ever going away, they ain't never gonna change."

"Oh Jesus," Benji said in concern. "He needs to go home."  
"Nonsense, this is the fun part," Bumper said, going to pass over another drink but Donald moved it away. "Hey, don't ruin my fun."

"He's going to puke all over himself, which will piss off him and Beca, or he's going to puke all over the bar, which will piss me off, or he's going to puke all over Beca when he bring him back home, which will piss her off," Donald said. "A pissed off Beca scares me."

"Fine, fine," Bumper grumbled. "No fun."

"I'm not going home. She's not going to be there," Jesse said sadly as he laid his head down on the bar. "I'll just sleep here. It's comfy here."

"Call Beca," Donald told Benji, who nodded and pulled out his phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Beca? It's Benji. Listen, Jesse's really, really trashed."

"_Fantastic_," she sighed into the phone. "_I can come pick him up if you want._"

"You don't have to, I'll drive him home."

"_No, I know he has his car there. I'll walk over and get him so I can bring him home_."

"It's late, you don't have to walk here. Jesse wouldn't be too happy if I let you do that," Benji said, nervously looking over at his friend who looked like he was about to fall off of the stool.

"_He's not happy with me anyway, and we all know I don't listen to anyone. I'll be there in a few minutes_," she said and hung up before Benji could protest.

Ten minutes later, Beca walked into Sonic Boom and groaned when she saw Jesse passed out on the bar.

"I'm going to need help," she said simply. Donald and Benji nodded as they lifted Jesse off of the stool and dragged him outside to his car. "I'll drive you guys back. I'm really sorry about this, this is all my fault."

"You really don't want to marry him?" Benji asked her quietly as they put him in the backseat.

"I," she said and sighed. "It's complicated."

"He's really broken up about it."

"I can tell," she said and ran her hands through her hair. "Donald has the keys, yes? Okay, so you sit up front with him and I'll sit in back with Jesse."

"Okay," Benji said, getting in the passenger seat as Beca climbed in back with Jesse and rested his head on her lap.

"Why are we moving?" Jesse mumbled.

"We're bringing you home," Donald said.

"I don't want to go home. She's not there," Jesse said and went to sit up, but Beca wouldn't let him. "Going home first means I'm going to fix this, which I'm not."

"What?" Beca asked and Benji gave her a sad smile.

"He's been going on all night about that. How he's tired of being the first one to fix things," Benji explained.

"He's also been singing Battle Scars all night," Donald added. "Not singing it well either."

"This is worse than I expected," Beca said quietly as she tried not to cry, especially in front of Benji and Donald.

After putting Jesse to bed and driving them back to the bar, Beca sat down on the couch and began to cry. She can count on one hand the amount of times she cried; she hated it. If Jesse was at the point that he didn't want to try to fix them anymore, did that mean he was finally fed up with Beca and all the baggage that came with her? It was like her worst nightmare coming true, which made her cry even harder. She had to come up with a way to fix this, and she figured a simple "sure, I'll marry you" wouldn't do the job.

* * *

"My head," Jesse groaned as he rolled over in bed. He couldn't remember anything from last night really, just some stuff. Like Bumper force feeding him shots, and singing, and saying he was fed up and didn't want to go home or get married. Which was why he was surprised to find him in his bed, but not surprised that there was no Beca.

"Figures," he mumbled as he sat up and saw a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand. Jesse shrugged and figured Benji put them there before he left.

He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth because he could still taste all the tequila he drank. He then went to go into the kitchen for cereal so he could settle his stomach, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Beca curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Jesse walked over to her and noticed her tear stained face and the bags under her eyes that were forming since she obviously did not have a good night's sleep. He was shocked to find her in their apartment, since she would usually be found at Chloe's after they had a fight. She would never come back here until he got her.

She stirred a bit as her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw him staring at her. She awkwardly cleared her throat as she stretched out her legs that were cramped from sleeping on the couch.

"Uh, hey," she said, clearing her throat again. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a freight train."

"Did you take the aspirin I left for you?"

"You left those there?"

"Yeah, of course," she said softly. "I know you get really bad hangovers, and from how you were last night I figured you'd have the worst one ever."

"I don't really remember," he said awkwardly, scratching behind his neck as he began to walk away. "I just remember lots of tequila."

"Yeah, when I came by to get you, you were passed out on the bar."

"You picked me up?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Well, yeah," she said, blushing out of discomfort. "Benji called, and I was already here so it wasn't like the bar was far."

"You were here?"

"Yes," she said. "I had no intentions of staying by Chloe's last night."

"Oh," was all he could say. "That's a change."

"Seems like we switched places last night."

"I, uh, yeah," he nodded before walking into the kitchen. "You want cereal?"

"Um, no. I have to get ready for work," she said, getting off the couch and walking over to him. "I'll, uh, see you later?"

"Yeah," he nodded, not looking at her as he poured his cereal.

"I'm sorry, Jess. Really," she said quietly before walking away into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"What makes you think this is even going to work?" Stacie asked as she sat on Beca's couch.

"It has to work. It worked on me when he did this when I didn't want to move in with him," Beca said as she tried to mentally prepare herself for this.

"You two solve problems in the strangest ways," Chloe said. "I mean, it's cute. But strange."

"Me and Donald just have sex," Stacie shrugged.

"Bumper and me wrestle," Fat Amy said and flexed her muscles. "I clearly win."

"Okay, so maybe it's not that strange," Chloe said, staring at Amy like she had ten heads. She noticed Beca was standing in the kitchen by herself, leaning against the counter and trying to breath. "This really got to you, didn't it?"

"He told them he didn't want to fix this, Chloe," she said, feeling her eyes well up but refusing to cry again. "He didn't want to come home."

"It hasn't been easy here, has it?"

"No. We've barely spoken. I just, I know I did this and I know that I can't expect Jesse to be the one who's constantly trying to make this work, but I never expected a wake up call like this. I don't want him to leave me."

"You work at making your relationship with him work too, Beca," Chloe said reassuringly. "It might not be as obvious as Jesse's effort, since he's always the one solving fights like this, but you do your part. I know you make time during the day at work to talk to him, you save two days a weeks for movie nights when you won't go near your laptop; it's little things like that that keeps a relationship going."

"Well, if I want this relationship to keep going, I need to step it up a notch," she said. "A simple sorry isn't cutting it this time. I'm just scared it's not going to be enough."

"He's just hurt right now, Becs. It'll be okay, I promise," Chloe said, hugging Beca. She quickly pulled away when she heard the door start to open. "Time to go!"

Jesse walked into their apartment and paid no mind to the girls lounged across the living room and Beca at the piano. He was still upset and annoyed, and he had a long day at work, so he didn't even feel like talking to anyone. He walked into their bedroom to change. He slipped off his suit jacket and began to loosen the tie when he began to hear music and some singing.

"Listen, guys, I had a really long day. Can whatever this is wait?" he asked as he walked out. He noticed that Amy, Stacie, and Chloe were gone, leaving Beca alone at the piano. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I might have taken a page out of your apology handbook," she said before she began to play a new song and she started to sing.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_ Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_ What you mean to me_

_ All the pain, the tears I cried_

_ Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_ How far you'd go_

_ I know I let you down, but it's not like that now_

_ This time I'll never let you go_

_ I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_ 'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_ All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_ To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_ I thought that I had everything_

_ I didn't know what life could bring_

_ But now I see, honestly_

_ You're the one thing I got right_

_ The only one I let inside_

_ Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_ And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_

_ 'Cause I would never let you go_

_ I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_ 'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_ All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_ To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_ Without you I can't breathe_

_ I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_ You're all I got, you're all I want, oh_

_ 'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do_

_ I can never, ever live a day without you_

_ Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

_ And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_ 'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_ All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_ To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_ I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_ 'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_ All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_ To get you through the day and make everything okay_

She stopped singing and quickly wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. Jesse slowly walked over to her and sat down on the piano bench next to her. She took a few calming breaths to try to relax her nerves as he waited quietly, clearly not going to be the first one to say anything.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, really. Marriage makes me so nervous, Jesse. I'm so scared to end up like how my parents ended up and I don't want that, because I love you too much and I don't know what I would do with myself."`

"What brought this on? Not that I don't appreciate it, because I really do," he said, taking her hand in his. "You're just not the one to make the first move."

"You said you weren't going to fix this. You were fed up, and it was like my worst fears coming true. I always waited for the day you'd be so fed up with my bullshit that you'd be done, and it came," she said quietly. "I knew I messed up badly with this one, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I ruined the best thing I've ever had in my life and let the greatest guy I know walk out and I didn't do something to stop it."

"Hearing you say on the phone that you didn't want to get married killed me, Beca," he told her. "I knew you would freak out because, well, you're you. I thought by giving you time to think it would be okay, I didn't expect a freak out after."

"Neither did I."

"I need to know right now if you want to get married or not. I don't think I could handle more freak outs like this during our engagement," he said and Beca felt a sharp pain in her chest. "If you don't want this, then fine. We'll pretend like I never proposed and maybe I'll try again somewhere down the road."

"Jesse," she said, but he shook her head.

"No, I need to know, Becs. Right now, this doesn't just suck for you. I want more than anything to be able to tell people you're mine."

"But I am yours."

"That you're my wife. I've wanted to marry you since you punched that guy in the face, even though that's when all our problems started," he said with a small, humorless laugh. "But if you don't want to get married and you want things to stay like this, I guess I could do that. As much as it hurts that you don't want to get married, potentially losing you over this would hurt a lot more."

"I love you, Jesse Swanson," she said, grabbing his chin so he would look at her, since he was looking everywhere but. "And I know you love me, and people who love each other should get married."

"You're serious?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Funny how I needed a four year old to put things in perspective for me," she said with a smile. "I want to be your wife. More than anything."

"Really?"

"Really," she said, her smile growing as Jesse's face lit up with excitement.

"We're going to get married," he said, his smile looking like it was about to split his face in half.

"Yeah, we are," she said, finally feeling exciting over this.

* * *

**I decided not to fix this chapter. It's one of my favorite chapters that I had written, I still don't know why lol.**

**So, I have a new story idea that I really like, I just have to figure out how to start it and plan it out and everything. Hopefully I can get it all set soon. I've been bouncing around a couple ideas in my head and they all sound good, it's just when I actually go to write them they don't sound so good anymore.**

**I really appreciate everyone who's been reviewing consistently for this, though. It means a lot to know that everyone is still interested because I've been starting to lose interest. I know it's a little boring reading chapters you've already read, but I had to include them. Especially this one, since it's my favorite and all lol.**


	9. Engagement Party

**Just saw The Conjuring. Completely freaking out - scariest movie I've seen in a while. Highly recommend it if you're in the mood for a scary movie.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"I don't want an engagement party," Beca whined as she followed Jesse into the restaurant where all their friends and family were waiting for them. "Everyone knows we're engaged, Jesse."

"It gave everyone a reason to fly to LA to see us, come on."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Is that even a question?" he said as he pushed opened the door.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled as the two of them walked into the back room.

"Thanks," Beca mumbled as she walked over to the table that she assumed her and Jesse were sitting at since there were two open seats.

"We're so happy for the two of you," Mrs. Swanson said as she stopped Beca. "We wish we could have been there for the proposal. Benji said it was lovely."

"Yeah, it was really nice," Beca said. "It was a typical Jesse proposal. You know, over the top and all."

"Hey, a lot of work went into that," Jesse defended himself. "Skype rehearsals are very difficult."

"I'm sure," Beca laughed.

"I am _so _excited for your wedding, Beca," Maxie said as she hugged her. "I was talking with Chloe, since we're both the maid of honor."

"Can you do that?" Shane asked.

"You and Brayden are Jesse's best man," Beca said. "I figured it would make sense."

"Eh," he shrugged. "You should have just eloped. So much easier."

"No, they shouldn't have," Mrs. Swanson said angrily.

"Oh God," Mr. Swanson said. "She was not happy when she found out Shane and Dana eloped in Vegas after they came out to visit you two."

"I missed out on my first son's wedding!"

"That would be my cue to leave," Shane said awkwardly, grabbing Dana by the hand and pulling her to their table.

"Well, you have this wedding," Beca tried.

"So, are you going to be that bride who pops out a kid before the wedding?" Luke asked and Maxie punched in him the stomach. "Ow, what the hell?"

"What did I say about talking?"

"That I wasn't allowed too, especially to Jesse," Luke said and he looked at Jesse's angry face. "Uh, sorry, dude."

"I swear, he usually has more tact," Maxie tried. "I think Jesse brings out the worst in him."

"I, uh," Beca said awkwardly, not sure what to say since she kept her infertility issue mainly to herself, only telling a select group of people. "I'm not that trashy, Luke."

"Ear spike could have fooled me," he said, glad that Beca diffused the tension. "Maxie, we should probably go sit down."

"Good idea," she said and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Beca and Jesse.

"I still hate him so much," Jesse sighed as he walked over to the table with Beca.

"Really, I couldn't tell," she smirked. "It's no big deal."

"Hey you two," Cassie said as Beca and Jesse sat down. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know. Three months seems like such a long time," Beca rolled her eyes.

"So, we were thinking Vegas for your bachelorette party," Chloe said, pulling a pamphlet out of her bag.

"Yeah, we can be the female wolf-pack," Amy said excitedly.

"Oh God, no. She'll roofie us all," Beca said. "She's like a female Alan."

"It's so hot when you make movie references," Jesse whispered in Beca's ear.

"Shut up," she mumbled, nudging him in the ribs. "I just want to eat."

"Hello, my name is Ralph, I'll be your server tonight," Ralph said as he walked over and froze for a minute when he looked at Beca. "Uh, what can I get you?"

"Um," Beca said, looking over the menu. "I'll have a steak."

"Yeah, me too," Jesse said a bit forcefully, causing Beca to give him a questioning look.

"Anything to drink?"

"Cranberry and vodka," Beca said quickly. "Going to need a couple drinks to get through the night."

"A beer," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Why are you acting so weird," Beca whispered to him as she rested into his side.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you."

"Oh, so you're going to be the protective, jealous boyfriend tonight," Beca rolled her eyes.

"No," he said. "I'm going to be the protective, jealous _fiancé_ tonight."

"Oh okay, glad you clarified that."

"There's a big difference."

"Sure there is," she rolled her eyes. "Is there still a plan to get Laci and Benji back together or something?"

"She misses him," Aubrey said. "She just won't admit it."

"Benji finally admits it though," Unicycle said.

"They fucked after the reunion," Stacie whispered. "She wants to be with him, but she's scared to move."

"But he doesn't want to move back to Atlanta. He loves it here in LA," Jesse said.

"Tough," Noelle said. "She can't get a guy to come to her. I can't get this one away from me."

"Hey," Miller said. "Like you're a prize yourself."

"Too bad your brother got married, Treble," Noelle sighed. "I was thinking of maybe rekindling that flame tonight. Those Swanson men really know what they're doing, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Aubrey said as she stared at Noelle with wide eyes.

"Oh, she means," Stacie began to explain but Aubrey shook her head.

"Beca knows what I mean."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I agreed to marry him," she smirked.

"And I thought it was because of amazing knowledge of movies."

"Yeah, no," Beca laughed. "Definitely not for that reason."

"You going to freak out again? Because I have to say, watching Jesse drink away his problems was fantastic," Bumper said.

"No," Beca said coldly. "Why do we associate with you?"

"Because I own a bar and none of you have to pay for drinks."

"You may be an asshole, but you're a smart asshole, I have to give you that," Beca said.

"Thank you for the recognition, that's all I ask for."

"Is your dad coming?" Chloe asked and Beca shook her head.

"Henry's sick, so he didn't want to leave him and Shelia alone, and didn't want Henry to fly six hours to LA."

"Oh okay," Chloe nodded. "That's understandable."

"Here's your orders," Ralph, the waiter, said as he came back over. He placed Beca's plate in front of her and Jesse didn't miss how he looked down Beca's shirt.

"That's great," Jesse said, glaring at Ralph. "Really."

"Jesse," Beca said, placing her hand on his thigh. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing like watching the waiter look down my fiancée's shirt," he huffed.

"Did he really?" she said, looking up in shock and trying to find him so she could give him a dirty look.

"Yeah, he did."

"Awesome," she sighed as she pulled up her shirt a bit.

"No, Beca. That shirt is meant to show off the goods," Stacie said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well, apparently it's showing off too much," she rolled her eyes.

"No such thing," she rolled her eyes. "After this, we're going to the bar to get drunk. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic," Beca said as she began to eat.

* * *

"To Beca and Jesse!" Chloe said excitedly as she raised her shot glass in the air. Everyone took the shot and cheered. Beca was sitting at the end of the bar with Jesse, smiling over nothing in particular.

"What's making you so happy?" Jesse asked as he nudged Beca a bit.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Just happy."

"Me too," he said, kissing her temple.

"Jesse, come on!" Benji yelled from the other side of the bar. "We need you!"

"Damn karaoke," Jesse muttered.

"I'll be here," she said, turning her head to kiss him properly.

Beca sat as she watched all her friends sing and dance around the bar, drunkenly laughing and joking over God knows what. She smiled at the scene before her, just so happy that her life didn't turn out to be the lonely one she had always imagined for herself.

"Can I buy you a drink?" some random guy said as he sat down next to her.

"No, I have one."

"Looks like you're almost done with it."

"I'm good," she said, rolling her eyes at this guys attempt to pick her up.

"You come to this bar often?"

"All the time."

"Pretty nice place, when it's not packed with crazy people," he said, gesturing to all of her friends.

"They're good crazy people," she smiled.

"Beca! Beca, come over here," Jesse said, walking over to her and frowning when he saw a guy sitting next to her. "Becs, come on, babe."

"Babe?" she smirked as she got up and stood on the bar to walk over to Jesse.

"Yeah, babe," he smirked back.

"Are you allowed to do that?" the guy asked as he watched Beca walk over to Jesse on top of the bar.

"I know the owners," she said as Jesse helped her down and kissed her passionately to let the guy know she was taken. "You wanted me for something, babe?"

"Yeah, they want to serenade you with Jessie's Girl," he said as he grabbed her hand in his. "Clearly I can't leave you alone anymore."

"Guys must smell that I'm engaged and it makes the hunt so much more interesting," she laughed. "Don't worry, there's only one nerd out there for me."

"Just like there's only one weirdo for me."

"I am not a weirdo," she said, punching his shoulder.

"Right," he said, grabbing her hands in his and pulling her close. "I'm sure I could come up with something else to call you."

"Like babe?" she smirked.

"Babe, baby, darling, sweetheart, honey, _lover_," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her as he said the last one.

"Ugh, no," she laughed, scrunching her nose in disgust. "We're not becoming _that_ couple who only uses gross pet names like that."

"So, weirdo and nerd?"

"Maybe an idiot and dork thrown in every once in a while."

"I think I can deal with that for the rest of our lives," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"The rest of our lives," she sighed. "That's scary."

"You ready for it?"

"More than ever," she smiled. "Dork."

* * *

**Another repeat chapter, sorry about that. Next chapter is new though, I like how it came out.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and anything you'd like to see in future chapters. If I can, I'll try to incorporate any ideas into the story :)**


	10. Vegas

**Finally a new chapter, not a repeated one lol. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Beca!" Jesse called out as he walked into their apartment. "Has Aubrey called you yet?"

"Just got off Facetime with her," she said as she walked out of her bedroom. "Uni finally grew a pair and popped the question."

"You really know how to make things sound so beautiful and poetic," he said sarcastically as he sat down at the table and pulled her over to him. "Really."

"Talent," she shrugged.

"Uni called all the guys and said he wanted to go to Vegas this weekend."

"Isn't it a bit early for a bachelor party?"

"It's not really that, I don't know what it is to be honest," Jesse shrugged. "Is it alright if I go?"

"I'm not your mother, Jesse. I'm your girlfriend," she rolled her eyes.

"Fiancée," he corrected and noticed she blushed a bit. "I know. I just want to make sure you're alright with it. I think I'm leaving Friday and I'll be home Sunday night."

"Fine with me," she smiled. "Just, promise me you'll be careful. Uni has fallen off his unicycle onto his head one too many times and Bumper somehow always convinces you all to do something ridiculously stupid."

"I'll be a good boy," he nodded. "Promise."

* * *

"How did you just let him go without a problem?" Chloe asked as she sat on Beca's couch with Stacie and Amy.

"Why? You actually cared that Josh went to Vegas with all them?"

"No, but I made it seem liked I did and I got a brand new bag out of it," she said with a smile as she help up her new Celine bag. "My new baby."

"I figured I'd call him when he was drunk and fuck with him," Beca shrugged. "My enjoyment for the weekend."

"They've been drinking all day, I'm sure he's wasted by now," Stacie said as she threw Beca her phone. Beca dialed Jesse's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Becaw!_"

"Jesse," she smirked. "How's Vegas?"

"_Fun, fun, fun!_"

"How drunk are you?"

"_I'm not drunk, you're just blurry._"

"I'm not even there, Jess."

"_Then I'm hallucinating,_" he said and Beca had to stop herself from laughing.

"Jesse, listen," she said in a serious tone. "I know what happened. I found out."

"_You found out? Shit, Beca, baby I'm so sorry,_" he started rambling and Beca felt her stomach drop. "_I was hoping you weren't going to find out_."

"Well, I did," she stuttered, looking at her friends with wide eyes filled with panic.

"_It's bad, Becs. I don't know how it happened. You're not going to be happy. God, I'm such an idiot._"

"Jesse, just tell me," she said, going into the kitchen as she felt her eyes fill with tears. "Jess, you didn't sleep with someone, did you?"

"_What? No! Of course not,_" he said and she felt relief wash over her.

"So it can't be that bad."

"_I may have drunkenly gotten my penis pierced earlier tonight_," he mumbled quickly.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"_My dick is pierced, Beca. There is a metal bar through it that I can't take out and it feels strange when I pee._"

"Oh my God," she said, trying not to laugh. "You scared the shit out of me, asshole!"

"_Six weeks, Beca! Six! _"

"We'll get through it, nerd," she said. "Go have fun. Don't pierce anything else. I love you."

"_I love you too_," he said softly. "_So, so very much._"

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked when Beca walked back into the living room. "You turned pale for a minute."

"Jesse pulled a Benji," she said, trying not to laugh. "He got his dick pierced."

"No way," Stacie said, hysterical laughing. "You're going to love it."

"I wonder what Bumper got pierced," Amy said curiously.

"Why did you look so concerned then?" Chloe asked quietly as Stacie and Amy discussed all the different types of piercings to get.

"He made it sound like he did something worse," Beca said and Chloe nodded, understanding what she meant without saying it. "I mean, obviously I jumped to that conclusion because I'm all fucked in the head. I know Jesse would never, but it just sounded like he was about to tell me that."

"He's going to wake up in the morning and have no idea what happened," Chloe said with a giggle.

"I wish I was there just to see him go to pee in the morning," Beca said with a smirk. "Six weeks, Chlo."

"Please," she scoffed. "We both know that you two won't last that long. The minute it stops hurting him you'll be at it like rabbits."

"I mean," Beca shrugged. "Might as well test it out, right?"

"You'd be stupid not to," Stacie said, overhearing them. "You'll never want him to get rid of it."

"Once you go pierced," Amy tried but trailed off. "What rhymes with pierced?"

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning to a few text messages from Jesse and a missed call. She laughed to herself as she got out of bed and got ready for work, figuring she'd call him back on the drive to the studio.

"Good morning, nerd," she said sweetly when she called him in the car. "And how was your night?"

"_I can now sympathize with Benji. I woke up to a fucking metal bar through my dick, Beca_," he groaned into the phone. "_I hate Bumper and Uni so much_."

"I told you to not do anything stupid."

"_I don't even remember doing it. I vaguely remember you calling too_."

"Yeah, well you scared the shit out of me, Swanson," she said. "I thought you cheated on me with the way you were talking?"

"_What? No, I would never,_" he said, sounding like he felt bad. "_Becs, I'm so sorry_."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I finally had gotten it out of you what really happened. Brought it on myself anyway, I figured it would be funny to call you and fuck with you."

"_Thanks_," he said, sarcasm heavy. "_Six week healing period, Beca. Six._"

"I know, you told me that multiple times last night. Woke up to a few text messages that just said 'six' too."

"_I'm very upset over this_."

"I can tell," she laughed. "Listen, I just got to work, so I'll talk to you later. Don't pierce anything else; don't get that drunk again that leads you to piercing anything else. Just be careful, okay?"

"_Yes ma'am_," he said. "_Call me before you leave_?"

"I'll talk to you later," she said before hanging up.

Jesse got dressed and headed downstairs to meet the guys for breakfast. Everyone looked a bit worse for wear as they sat around the table.

"We were about to make sure you didn't die in your room last night," Josh said as he sat down next to him. "Last night was rough."

"Who thought it would be a bright fucking idea to get my dick pierced," Jesse said after the waiter left.

"You did," Donald laughed. "Said it would be a surprise for Beca."

"Jesus," Jesse said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Man, I hate Vegas."

"It does a man dirty," Donald agreed.

"It's not so bad," Benji said. "The piercing, I mean. You'll get used to it."

"Just remember to have your boxers fully on before going to zip your jeans up," Donald said, glaring at Benji. "That was a concept he couldn't master for some reason."

"I got a fucking 'Fat Amy' tattooed on my ass," Bumper said as he winced a bit while moving in his seat. "I win on awful things we did last night."

"I win on all of this," Unicycle said from the end of the table. "Aubrey doesn't even know I'm here. I told her I had a business trip in San Diego this weekend."

"You're in the deepest of shits," Josh laughed. "You realize she's known since before this trip, right?"

"How?"

"Beca and Chloe," Jesse said. "I'm sure they told her already."

"That's just great."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She's against this whole Vegas thing and I really wanted to come out here," he shrugged. "What do you think I'll need to do now?"

"I had to buy Chloe a $3000 bag just so she didn't bitch about me being here," Josh said.

"Stacie just told me what strip clubs to avoid," Donald said.

"Fat Amy doesn't tell me what to do," Bumper said defiantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not whipped like Pretty-Boy Swanson over there."

"How am I whipped? Josh is the one who had to bribe Chloe," Jesse said.

"I'm sure you bought the midget something to keep her little black soul content so you could come here."

"Actually," Jesse said. "She had no problem with me coming here, just told me not to do anything stupid. Which I did, so now I have to find some way to make it up to her."

"When that heals, you'll be able to make it up to her for days," Donald said.

"Chloe told me," Josh said quietly. "Said Beca almost freaked out last night. Walked into the kitchen and looked like she was about to lose it."

"Thanks," Jesse said sarcastically. "That's not helping. I already feel bad that I worried her over nothing."

"You could buy her a bag," Josh shrugged. "Women love bags."

"Now I know why Chloe has more bags than a department store."

"Keeps her happy, which keeps me happy."

"Good to know," Jesse said before walking away.

* * *

Beca had called Jesse when she left the office, but he didn't pick up so she figured he was out partying since it was their last night in Vegas. She picked up some food before going home.

"Hey," Jesse said when she opened the door.

"Holy shit," she jumped, holding her hand to her chest as she felt her heartbeat race since he was the last person she expected to find tonight. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home until tomorrow."

"I know," he shrugged as he stood up, grabbing a shopping bag and handing it to her. "I'm sorry, Beca."

"You didn't have to do this," she said as she pulled out a black Celine bag and almost drooled over it. "Seriously, Jesse. You have nothing to be sorry for, but I love this bag so thank you."

"I made you upset, and I wasn't here to make it better," he said as he pulled her close. "That's what I'm sorry about."

"So you're not sorry about the six week break our sex life is going to have," she smirked.

"Please, don't remind me," he groaned. "It throbs every time someone mentions it."

"Poor baby," she said before hugging him again. "How did I get so lucky to end up with you?"

"I ask myself the same question every day," he whispered. "Wanna laugh?"

"Sure."

"Unicycle never told Aubrey he was going to Vegas. Told her he had a conference in San Diego, so she has no idea."

"Oh, she knows," Beca said as she moved away and opened her food, offering some to Jesse.

"How?"

"The idiot ordered his plane ticket to Vegas using their joint account," she rolled her eyes. "She saw the transaction and has known. She's not stupid. He is though. I told you, he's had one too many falls on the head. He knocked something loose up there."

"So he won't be in trouble when he gets home?"

"Do you remember who his fiancée is? She's not as awesomely understanding as I am, nerd," she said. "She's going to rip him a new one when he gets back to Boston."

"Poor kid. Doesn't know what he's in for."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "Not all of them can be lucky like you, Swanson."

"That's for sure," he said with a smile. "Just do me one favor for the next six weeks?"

"What?"

"Stay fully clothed around me, and try not to touch me too much," he said, his eyes wide like a puppy dogs.

"How about I just sleep at Chloe's for the next six weeks?"

"Do you think she'll mind?"

"You're an ass."

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter :) I thought a little drunk Jesse action would be funny lol. I know most of the chapters have been repeats, but I don't want to not put them in since I like how they came out and they're important parts of the story too. Soon enough everything will be new chapters, so just bear with me lol.**

**Let me know what you thought of it, thanks everyone :D**


	11. Wedding Planning

******Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"I hate wedding planning," Beca groaned as she fell face down on to her bed. "It's the worst thing ever."

"You look a little tense." Jesse said as he sat down next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What are you, a therapist now?"

"Just trying to be the ever-loving fiancé I am," he said with a smirk. "The Bellas making you insane?"

"Amy says we should have a destination wedding in Tasmania, Stacie wants to wear the sluttiest bridesmaid dress I've ever seen, Chloe is driving me up a wall with all the colors she keeps showing me," Beca said as she rolled over so she could look at Jesse. "Then it's not just the ones who are here. Aubrey's a fucking drill sergeant over Skype. Noelle doesn't stop bitching at how depressed Laci's been, so her and Chloe decided that our wedding should be when Benji and Laci confront their feelings for each other and have it out."

"Have you figured out who your bridesmaids are yet?"

"Cynthia Rose and Denise can't make it to the wedding. Lily, Jessica, and Ashley can though but they don't want to be in the bridal party. I asked."

"So that leaves who?"

"Jesse," she said, not wanting to continue the wedding talk since that's all they ever seemed to talk about lately.

"I have to figure out who's my groomsmen."

"Fine," she sighed. "Maxie and Chloe are my maids of honor, then the rest are Stacie, Aubrey, Amy, Noelle, Cassie, and Laci. That's eight."

"Okay," he nodded. "Do I know eight guys?"

"Braden, Shane, Miller, Josh, Donald, Uni, Chris, and Benji."

"What about Bumper?"

"He counts?" she said and Jesse gave her a look. "Everyone's going to asking why we had one of the seven dwarfs in our wedding. Plus he makes it uneven."

"Why don't you ask Tara to be in the bridal party?" Jesse suggested.

"That's weird. I haven't really kept in touch with her."

"But you two grew up together, so it wouldn't be that weird."

"I guess I'll talk to her later then," she said, sitting up and moving away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Jess, sweetheart," she said sweetly. "It's been a month since we had sex. I'm a tad on the frustrated side, and if I have to lay this close to you in this bed without going to sleep, I'm going to rip the piercing out."

"Right, got it," he said, standing up and covering himself. "Two more weeks, Bec."

"Awesome," she said dryly as she walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually let me design your wedding dress," Cassie said as she went into the guest bedroom at Chloe's house with Beca. "You're going to love it. I finished it the other night and it matches all of your measurements, but try it on and I'll do whatever adjustments are needed and you'll be all set."

"Cas, it's beautiful," Beca said as she looked at the gown on the hanger. "I love it."

"It's simple, but not too simple, and it's classy. I know you don't like anything big and poofy and all that stuff," she said as she carefully handed it to Beca. "I really hope you like it."

"It's great, Cassie," Beca said as she put the dress on and looked at her reflection in the mirror while Cassie zipped the gown.

"You look amazing," Cassie said as she stepped back and admired her handy work. "You like all the lace?"

"Yeah, surprisingly I do," she said as she turned around to look at the open back of the dress.

"I wanna see!" Chloe said as she opened the door and froze in her spot. "Beca, you look gorgeous."

"Your boobs look great," Stacie agreed. "Nice work, Cassie. Now when you become a famous designer, Beca can say she had an original."

"Thanks," Cassie said, blushing a bit. "It looks like it fits perfectly, thank God. I thought your boobs were going to bust out the top."

"Yeah, no, it fits," Beca said as she admired herself in the mirror. "At least I know my wedding dress is set. Only thing about this wedding that's ready."

"What do you mean?"

"This genius," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "Hasn't picked out invitations yet, hasn't picked out a color scheme yet. There's no bridesmaid dresses, no cake, no nothing!"

"Isn't the wedding in a couple of months?"

"Nine months!"

"Hey," Beca said defensively. "I've been busy, alright?"

"If you don't pick a color by tomorrow night, your wedding is going to look like a Barbie wedding," Chloe threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Beca gasped.

"Try me."

"Fine! Blue," Beca said. "But a dark blue. I don't want my wedding to look like a Tiffany box, got it?"

"Got it," Chloe nodded happily.

"Have sex with Jesse yet?" Stacie asked.

"No," Beca grumbled. "Two more weeks."

"Did you at least try?"

"I teased the shit out of him the first two weeks and then when I realized I wasn't getting as much satisfaction as I wanted to out of it, I stopped and now we're just miserable," Beca sighed. "Let's not talk about it."

"What else needs to get done?" Cassie asked, changing the subject.

"I have to call the reception hall to confirm the date, call the church and make sure everything went through from last week," Beca said. "Cake tasting, dress picking, invitations need to go out."

"Good thing I took it upon myself to get your invitations printed once you told me the date, which you were supposed to confirm last month but because I'm your best friend and I'm a genius, I did that for you," Chloe said as she dropped a pile of boxes in front of Beca. "You're welcome. And you owe me $600."

"Thanks," Beca said as she opened the boxes and looked at the invitations. "Looks like I know what I'll be doing tonight."

"Go home and get started," Chloe said as she put the boxes on the bed. "Take the dress off, we'll keep it here so Jesse doesn't see it. Maxie texted me and said she found some nice bridesmaid dresses so I'll see what comes in blue and go from there."

"I know a really good bakery to get the wedding cake from. My boss uses it all the time when she has her charity events," Stacie said. "Cassie's gonna come cake tasting."

"I love cake," she nodded excitedly.

"I seriously don't know what I'd do without you guys," Beca said, feeling a bit emotional.

* * *

"You're home late," Beca said when Jesse walked in the door later in the evening. "Chloe got us invitations, we owe her money."

"She did good," Jesse nodded as he looked at the invitations that were in the boxes. "Trying to figure out the guest list?"

"Your family is huge, so it's a majority of the people," she said. "My family is like five people, and then there's the Bellas and the Trebles. Plus Chloe's parents."

"How many people are we looking at then?"

"150 maybe," she shrugged. "200 tops."

"Not bad," he said as he looked over the list.

"How come you came home so late? It's been like that all week."

"The movie I've been assisting on the composition with," he sighed. "It's a pain in the ass and everything's on location and the producers are a piece of work. I've been in the studio with Jimmy every night trying to come up with something, but it's hard since they're not sending over full scenes."

"Why not?"

"Apparently the producer wants to use local musicians, which is fine but he's under contract with us and his co-producers know that we're the best."

"You're the best," Beca corrected with a smile. "It'll all get sorted out and you'll be one step closer to being the next Hans Zimmer."

"I'm just exhausted from arguing with this guy all day," he sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Go to bed. I'll do this. I'm just doing the people we know who are definitely getting invited. I have to talk to your mom about your family and who you guys want there."

"Make sure you put Asher, Gabi, and Dylan down."

"Already there," she nodded. "Bree's down too."

"Really now?" Jesse said in surprise.

"I obviously beat her, might as well rub it in her face a bit more by inviting her to the wedding," Beca said with a smirk. "That reminds me, any idea what Kristin's address is?"

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "Let me help you."

"Seriously, nerd. Go to sleep, you look shot."

"No, no," he shook his head. "We're a team. We're supposed to do this wedding stuff together, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Let's get this over with, I've got an early day tomorrow filled with dresses."

"Sounds exciting."

"You know it."

* * *

"You'll seriously be one of my bridesmaids," Beca asked into the phone. She had finally gotten around to calling Tara three months after Jesse told her she should.

"_Are you kidding me? Of course_!" she said excitedly. "_It's not too late to get a dress right? I know the wedding is in like six months_."

"I had one ordered in your size if you said yes. I meant to call you earlier, just things got so hectic all of a sudden with work and this wedding shit."

"_At least you have Jesse around helping you. I'm so happy for the two of you_."

"Yeah, he's great," Beca said with a smile. "Listen, I have to go. I have to get changed and see if Jesse's home so we can finish the potential seating charts for everyone."

"_Have fun with that,_" she laughed before hanging up.

Beca walked into their apartment and saw Jesse sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and a beer on the coffee table.

"Rough day?" she asked as she dropped her stuff on the floor.

"A little bit," he said, sounding tense. "I don't know how to tell you this, Becs."

"Tell me what?"

"You know the movie I've been helping with?" he said and she nodded. "Well, they need me to go to London so I can finish."

"Okay," she said. They've both taken little business trips for a couple of days to finalize some projects; it was never a big deal. "For how long? Like a week?"

"More like six," he said and winced when he looked at her.

"Six weeks? That's a month and a half."

"I know," he said. "I have to go though. Plus, if they like me then I can definitely move up in my career."

"We're getting married, Jesse," she said, standing up in front of him. "In six months. There's so much shit to do. I need you here."

"I know," he said again. "I tried telling them that, and Jimmy tried telling them that, but I have to go."

"What am I going to do without you for six weeks?"

"We'll Skype and plan stuff that way and you have Chloe and Stacie to help. Amy's not much help so I won't mention her."

"I guess," she sighed. "When do you leave?"

"In two days," he said and braced himself for her reaction.

"Two days," she said calmly. "Well, that's just great. I can't do this without you, Jess. I sound like _such_ a girl right now and I want to punch myself for it, but I can't. I need you here with me."

"We promised not to fight over our careers and let it interfere with our relationship."

"I'm not fighting with you," she said, trying to hold back the tears.

"It'll be over before you know it," he said, moving to hug her but she took a step back. "Beca, the last place I want to be right now is London, especially without you."

"So don't go."

"I have to."

"Fine," she nodded.

"It'll be like when we had summer break at school," he tried but she shook her head.

"I really hate how much you made me need you over the years," she said, walking away from him and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

After letting a few hours past, Jesse walked into the bedroom and saw Beca curled up in a ball in bed, her face red and her cheeks tearstained. He hated how he had to leave her for so long, especially when they were supposed to planning for their wedding.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered as he climbed into bed and pulled her close. "I love you so much, I hate seeing you so upset."

"I already hate this movie more than I usually would just because they're taking you away from me," she mumbled. "And turning me into a girl who actually cares."

"We made it through six weeks of my healing dick," he joked. "If we can make it through that, we can make it through anything."

"I guess," she said, smiling a little. "I'm going to miss you way too much, nerd."

"I'm not gone yet," he said as he rolled her onto her back and moved on top of her.

"Make it memorable," she said with a smirk. "Gonna be alone for six weeks, might need my imagination."

"I think that's the hottest thing you've ever said."

* * *

**I tried writing in Beca teasing Jesse, but it was just not working out at all. Couldn't do it justice this time :( Which is unfortunate too because I love putting Jesse in uncomfortable situations lol.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter (especially since it's another new one - YAY). Let me know what you thought about it, and anything you'd like to see. Some of you have given me some good ideas that I'm definitely going to try to put into the story. Thanks everyone :)**


	12. The Wedding

**Hope you all like this chapter. I rewrote bits and pieces, so it's a little different :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"There's no way it's possible," Beca said as she paced around her bedroom while on the phone with Chloe. "I mean, the wedding is in a few weeks and it's just been really stressful."

"_Could be from stress, or it could be another reason_."

"But that's not possible. It can't happen."

"_There was a slim chance of it happening, Becs. There's a difference. You should be happy, you wanted this_."

"Yeah, but I always thought I'd have more time. And then I thought I'd have no time, so I kind of lost hope. What if it is that, and then it's like last time? I know I've always been against it, but I don't think I could handle that twice."

"_Take the test, get checked, and go from there. That's all you can do right now_."

"Okay," she sighed. "Please, don't mention this to anyone. I'm not even going to tell Jesse yet. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"_Don't worry, nobody will hear anything from me. I'm going to pick up Juliette from school and then bring her to the seamstress to get her flower girl dress fitted. You want to come?_"

"I have some work stuff to take care of, and then more wedding stuff to take care of. Shit never ends."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later. Let me know what happens_."

Beca put her phone down on the nightstand and lay down on the bed, putting her arms over her eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She was late. Again. She chalked it up to stress from the wedding at first, but then her period never came the next month. Jesse had stopped using condoms since Beca had figured that window of opportunity for getting pregnant was long gone and she hasn't been on the pill since college because it made her way too bloated. So, there was a chance she was pregnant. A very small chance. A very unlikely, small chance. Beca never liked to put her faith in small chances though, especially for something like this

She glanced over at the clock and knew Jesse was going to be home soon, so if she wanted to get this over with without him knowing, she'd have to do it now. She grabbed a test from under the sink and took it, and called her doctor while she was waiting because Beca of all people knew how unreliable these tests were.

After getting off the phone, she looked at the test and sighed – unsure of how to feel about the result. She washed it off and put it in her bag, so she could hide it from Jesse. She buried the box deep down in the garbage before taking the trash out to the curb.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Beca Mitchell actually taking out the trash?" Jesse said as he walked over to her.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes as she covered the can. "Didn't look like you were doing it any time soon."

"Would have gotten done, eventually," he shrugged. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful. Worked with some indie artists today, nothing special. You?"

"Finally finished with everything with that movie that I had to go to London for," he said, sounding relieved. Those six weeks apart were torture for the two of them. The time difference was insane, which made Skyping extremely difficult. Beca wanted to go to London for a week just to see him so it wouldn't seem as bad, but her work load increased and she was so busy that she couldn't afford to take the time off.

"That's good," she nodded. "No more six weeks in Europe without me, got it?"

"I would have loved for you to be there with me," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Beside, I made up for those six weeks."

"That you did," she agreed, although not as enthusiastically as he expected. "We have to do final cake testing so we can finally agree on a cake."

"I love wedding planning."

"You only like it because you've been testing out food. I've been doing all the hard stuff, nerd. You have to get your tux fitted, by the way."

"Joyous," he sighed as he opened the passenger door for her. "Have you been looking at anymore houses?"

"Not really," she said when he climbed into the driver's seat. "That one house we randomly saw I can't get out of my head, but I think I saw that someone put a serious offer on it."

"Any idea who?"

"Doesn't say," she shrugged. "It's alright, we're good here. I like our little apartment. It's cozy."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go try some cake."

* * *

"Is it okay if I come in?" Shelia asked when she popped her head in, and Beca nodded. "Your mom is here, by the way."

"Don't send her in."

"You look gorgeous, Beca," Shelia said as she fixed the veil on Beca's head. "Jesse is going to drop dead when he sees you."

"Thanks, Shelia," she smiled. "I'm nervous."

"Sweetie, don't be nervous. That boy out there loves you more than anything and I know you love him just as much. Just enjoy your wedding, it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"I'm sorry I was awful to you all those years when you were first with my dad."

"Don't worry about it. I would have been awful to me too," she said with a smile. "I'm going to make sure Henry didn't shove the rings down his pants. See you out there."

"Beca, it's Miller," he said, knocking the door of the bridal suite a few minutes after Shelia left.

"What do you want?" she asked, opening the door and grabbing him by the jacket to pull him in, just in case Jesse was outside.

"Jesse sent me to find out how you were doing. Wanted to make sure you didn't pull a Julia Roberts."

"Very funny," she said dryly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You look beautiful."

"Are you being serious?"

"I can be serious, sometimes," he said.

"Thanks, Miller."

"So, should I tell Jesse I caught you just before you slipped out the window?"

"Do you want to walk down the aisle with a black eye?"

"Not like it's my wedding, you're the one who has to look at the wedding pictures," he shrugged. "See you out there."

Chloe came in when Miller left with Juliette and smiled at Beca.

"Aunt Beca, you look so pretty," the six year old said as she ran over to Beca.

"Be careful, Jules," Chloe said cautiously.

"Thank you, Jules," Beca said, bending down to hug her. "You look a lot prettier."

"Mommy said I'm the prettiest flower girl she's ever seen!"

"She's right. I don't think I've seen a prettier one."

"Henry was asking for you," Chloe said. "I wanted to make sure you were decent before I let him in."

"Can you get him?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded, leaving for a minute and coming back with Henry. "Sup?"

"You look weird," Henry said as he fist bumped Beca. "A pretty weird though."

"Guess that's the closest thing I'm getting as a compliment from you," Beca rolled her eyes. "You got the rings?"

"Dad has them. Said he wasn't trusting me with them until he absolutely had to. Mom thinks I'm going to shove them somewhere they shouldn't be."

"Good call," Beca nodded. "I don't blame them for not trusting you."

"Beca, are you ready?" Aubrey said, opening the door and letting herself in. "It's almost time. Maxie's bouncing around, Stacie and Noelle are comparing boobs in their dresses, Cassie is trying to console Laci since she's freaking out about having to walk out with Benji. Good job on that by the way."

"That was Jesse's idea. He thought it would help them realize they should officially back together. Said it was phase one of the plan," Beca sighed. "I think I'm ready."

"No turning back once we're out there. Jesse's a nervous wreck."

"No turning back," Beca said firmly. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

Beca took her place behind the bridal party and wrapped her arm around her dad's. She looked up at him and saw that he was about to cry.

"Dad, no stop," Beca pleaded. "Don't cry."

"You look beautiful, Becs."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Jesse's a lucky man."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Beca sighed as the doors opened and she saw Jesse standing there at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. He had the biggest grin on his face and he looked so happy when he saw her.

"Becs, you have to start walking if you want to get married," Dr. Mitchell said.

"Oh, right," she said.

They walked down the aisle and Dr. Mitchell gave Beca away. She didn't miss the tear that escaped his eyes as he shook Jesse's hand and kissed Beca on top of her head before taking his seat next to Shelia.

"Hey weirdo," Jesse said, taking Beca's hands in his.

"Hey nerd," she smiled.

The priest had gone through all the normal wedding stuff, which Beca wasn't really paying attention to since she was more focused on Jesse and how they were actually doing this. She felt a nudge from Chloe when the priest was going to start the vows.

"The couple has a little something they would like to say to each other," he said and gestured for Jesse to start.

"Beca, I knew you were the one when I saw you getting out of the taxi on the first day of college and I serenaded you with Kansas," he said with a smile. "I predicted our whole life together during the first few months I knew you, and you laughed and ignored me, but I was right. I knew there was no one else I wanted to be with, and I can't wait to start our lives together as husband and wife. Which I didn't think was going to happened at a point, by the way."

"Shut up, Jesse," Beca muttered, rolling her eyes but smiling at him. "Done?"

"Done?"

"Good," she said and took a deep breath. "You some how wormed your way into my life from the first day at Barden and I haven't been able to get rid of you since. I trust you way more than I've ever trusted anyone in my whole life. You're my best friend, and you've given me so much. As persistent and annoying you might have been at times, I can't thank you enough for never giving up on me. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Do you, Jesse, take Rebecca to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Jesse said, sliding the wedding ring onto Beca's finger.

"And do you, Rebecca, take Jesse to be your lawfully wedding wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," she said, doing the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally," Jesse said, grabbing Beca's face gently and kissing her passionately as everyone clapped.

* * *

"And now, I'm happy to present to all of you, Mr. and Mrs Jesse Swanson!" the DJ said as Beca and Jesse walked into their reception. The hall was decorated beautifully and filled with all their friends and family. "If everyone could take their seats. The bride and groom are going to share their first dance."

"I can't believe we're married," Beca said as they swayed to their wedding song, Don't You Forget About Me.

"I can't believe you didn't run," he joked. "I'm so happy. You've made me the happiest man alive."

"You're such a sap," she said, shoving him a little.

"We could leave early and get started on our honeymoon activities," he whispered in her ear.

"Nope, I picked out awesome cake," she smirked.

"You did pick out an awesome cake," he agreed. "I'm sure we could sneak off into a closet for a quickie."

"Not happening," she laughed.

When the song ended, Beca and Jesse decided it was about time to make their rounds around the room to thank everyone for coming. Most of the guests were Jesse's family and their friends. Beca's family only had two small tables, and a majority of them didn't look too excited to be there.

"Congratulations, Beca," Jen said as she hugged her. "You look beautiful. I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I'm really sorry you got stuck at this table, I just had no idea where to put them and this seemed like the best spot."

"Don't worry about it, I understand," she said. "He might get a swift kick in the balls by the end of the night though. He's creepy, Beca."

"Don't I know it," Beca said with a nod.

"At least I have Tara here keeping me company for the time being," she said as she wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulders.

"Yeah, that won't be for too long. Jesse has hot groomsmen that I would so like to get to know better," Tara said with a wink.

"Brayden's single," Beca whispered in her ear. "Go for it."

"You guys are such a hot couple. I wish I had someone to be a hot couple with," she sighed. "And you're going to have such adorable little babies."

Beca felt her stomach tighten when she said that and Jesse squeezed her hand reassuringly, knowing it was hard for Beca when people brought up babies and her having them in the future. She told very few people her baby situation, so it was expected for people to talk about having kids.

"Yeah, maybe someday," Jesse said. "Have fun tonight."

"Beca, you look stunning," Janet said, standing up to hug Beca once they moved over toward them. "We're really happy for the two of you."

"I'm not," Jonathan grumbled. "You should have moved back to Maine with us, not LA with your boyfriend. We're a family."

"You're not my family," Beca said. "I really don't know what sick, twisted fantasy you have going on in your head, but it wasn't happening."

"We could have been very happy together, Beca," he said, reaching out to touch her.

"Don't you dare touch my wife," Jesse said angrily, moving Beca away. "If you'll excuse us, we have other guests we'd rather be talking to."

"Look at you," Beca said with a smirk as they walked away. "Getting all defensive."

"That guy doesn't get it," he shook his head.

"I'm sure you loved calling me your wife just now," she sad knowingly.

"Oh, definitely," he said with a smile. "Sounds much better than 'girlfriend' or 'fiancée', don't you agree?"

"I do agree," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "Nerd sounds a lot better than husband though."

"Beca's maid of honor and one of Jesse's oldest friends has something to say to the happy couple," the DJ said as he passed the microphone to Chloe.

"So I'm drunk, but I just had to say something about my bestest friend ever," Chloe said and giggled into the microphone a bit.

"Oh no, someone get them down from there," Beca said, leaning on Jesse's shoulder as he laughed.

"I am so happy for the two of you, even though it seemed like it was never going to happen because Beca doesn't like commitment. You two are the cutest couple ever, besides me and my husband because we win on that, and I'm just so happy to see you happy. And you look like you want to kill me right now. You had that same face when I ambushed you in the shower, and look how happy you are now because of that. I can totally take credit for all of this because if I didn't force you to audition, you would have left for LA years ago and this would have never happened. So, you're welcome."

"So you're the reason why my dear friend Jesse has willingly entered into the last legal form of slavery?" Miller said, pulling the microphone out of Chloe's hand. "Dude, I warned you time and time again not to do this. You've completely ignored every piece of advice I've ever tried to give you."

"With good reason," Jesse yelled out, making everyone laugh.

"You've bypassed every ritual that men should do when leaving college and when it comes to women. I don't know why, don't know how, but I feel sorry for you. I mean, you're lucky you got stuck with Beca though. She's pretty awesome since she's like not overly annoying like that bitch ex-girlfriend of yours. She was up your ass so much, it was ridiculous. Beca's good. She lets you do manly things when you need to. So I guess you're lucky."

"Yeah, I am," Jesse said, kissing Beca's temple. "Very lucky."

"I am not that bad," Bree huffed.

"Uh, yeah you were, princess," Miller said. "Anyway, since Beca is so awesome, I've decided to serenade the two of you with an '80s classic."

"Oh God no," Beca said, shaking her head. "Please don't."

"_Jesse is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define. Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine. And she's watching her with those eyes, and she's loving him with that body, I just know it. Yeah, and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night, You know I wish I that I had Jesse's girl, I wish that I had Jesse's girl. Where can I find a woman like that,_" Miller screeched into the microphone, the band picking up on the music a few seconds in.

"Please make him stop," Beca laughed, shoving Jesse up from his seat.

"No way, this is priceless," he said, pulling her up along with him.

"_I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change_," Asher and Dylan joined in from their table. "_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute. I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute._"

"'_Cause she's watching him with those eyes_," Chloe started, standing up on the table and getting dirty looks from the workers. The rest of the Bellas and Trebles joined in too; Beca wanted to die from embarrassment but Jesse was just eating this all up. "_And she's loving him with that body I just know it, and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night. You know I wish I that I had Jesse's girl, I wish that I had Jesse's girl. Where can I find a woman like that?_"

"That's more than enough," Beca said, grabbing the microphone from Miller. "Obviously you all are drunk enough to do that, which means the money I paid for the liquor is money well spent."

"Oh, you loved it," Miller said as he pulled Beca into a headlock. "Don't lie."

"Do _not_ mess up her hair," Aubrey yelled warningly.

"Yeah, what she said," Beca said, punching him in the side to get him off. "Okay, so after that I don't really know what to say."

"Yeah, that really was a showstopping performance guys," Jesse said as he clapped. "Great job."

"Oh yeah, fantastic job," Beca said sarcastically before taking a deep breath, deciding it was now or never. "Uh, well I want to thank everyone for coming, I suppose. I know LA was a journey for a lot of you, but it means a lot to the two of us to have all our friends and family here. I never thought I'd have a huge wedding like this and that I'd end up married to such an amazing guy, but here I am. I honestly can't begin to explain how lucky I am to have Jesse in my life. He's given me so much, and I think it's time I give him something in return."

"You don't have to give me anything," he said, but she just shook her head and handed him the small gift box that Chloe ran over to her. "What's this?"

"Open it and found it," she said and nodded encouragingly.

He opened the box and wasn't sure what to expect, since it was an odd shaped box that he couldn't figure out what was in it. The first thing he pulled out was a positive pregnancy test.

"Um?" he said, giving her a questioning look.

"There's something else there too, nerd."

"Right," he nodded, pulling out the paper. As he skimmed it, he noticed it was test results from a doctor's office. The words 'pregnant', 'positive', and 'three months' stood out to him. "Is this real?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, tearing up a bit as she watched Jesse register what she just told him. "I'm three months pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Technically I'll be having the baby, but yes," she said with a smirk. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around happily.

"I'm going to be a dad," Jesse yelled excitedly. Everyone in the room stood up and started clapping; the people who knew their situation were more than overjoyed for the now expecting newlyweds. "This is the best present ever. This so tops my surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"I bought us a house," he said. "We've been saving up, and I know you fell in love with that house you found. So I put an offer and we got it."

"Oh my God," she gasped, hugging him. "You bought us a house. My dream house."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," he said in disbelief. "We're going to be parents."

"I guess that window of opportunity didn't pass us after all," she said quietly, wiping at a few tears that escaped her eyes. "I can finally give you everything you've ever wanted."

"You're everything I've ever wanted," he said, grabbing her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her. "A baby is just the icing on the cake."

"Speaking of cake!" Fat Amy said excitedly as they rolled the cake out. "Get in my belly, cake!"

"You're an animal," Bumper said as he stared at her. "Go make them cut the cake so it can be served before they go at it. They have hungry guests."

"Speaking of guests," Cassie said. "Any idea where Laci and Benji went off to during this whole thing?"

"Fifty bucks they're in the nearest storage closet having sex and crying over how much they love each other," Noelle said. "Good thing I'm a love genius and took it upon myself to apply Laci to hospitals in LA and she just recently got accepted to one."

"You did what? That's illegal," Aubrey said in shock.

"Alls fair in love and war," Noelle said, waving her off. "I couldn't take her crying and bitching anymore. I took action, and we'll all be better off for it. She also gave her two weeks notice at her job and I've been slowly mailing her things to Chloe's place so she could move it into Benji's."

"You're a genius," Stacie said. "I wish I thought of that."

"You impersonated her. That's fraud," Aubrey said.

"Good thing I know a future lawyer then," Noelle shot back. "Just appreciate my handiwork and get me cake. That is all."

"You're insane," Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't I know it," Miller said with a sigh.

* * *

**I thought a drunk rendition of Jesse's Girl would be appropriate for the wedding lol. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, any feedback is extremely appreciated :)**


	13. Packing Up Memories

**Ah, I'm sorry. It's been a while, I got really busy lol. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I hope you all like it anyway :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"I don't understand how we've accumulated so much shit over the short amount of time we've been here," Beca said as she wrapped the dishes in newspaper and put them in the box.

"We've been living here for three years already, Bec," Jesse said as he carefully packed away his precious movie collection. "It's not shit, it's memories."

"You say potato," she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe we're moving though, and that we were actually able to afford a house."

"Well, we can thank your dad for that. If he hadn't been helping us, we probably wouldn't have been able to buy your dream house."

"Our dream house," she corrected him as she picked up the box and placed it on the kitchen table.

"What did I say about lifting?"

"That I wasn't allowed to do it. What did I say about listening to you?"

"That you never listened," he said. "I just want you to be careful, that's all."

"I know, and I appreciate it," she said as she sat down on the couch and watched him get all anal-retentive over his movies. "I'd offer to help you, but…"

"Last time you did that E.T. ended up with Independence Day," Jesse said and gave her a look.

"Your system is way too hard to follow! You change it every other week," she said defensively. "Last I knew you were going by type of movie and then creatures. So they both had aliens."

"I was going by director, and E.T. obviously was supposed to go with Jaws and Jurassic Park."

"You're sick in the head, are you aware of that?"

"I've been told a couple times," he shrugged. "Maybe in the new house I'll just alphabetize them; might be easier."

"But where's the fun in that?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, that way when the baby pulls them off the shelves, we can put them back right away," he said and smiled at her as he rested his hand against her stomach.

"We've got a while to worry about that," she said. "He's nice and cozy in a waterbed right now, and he likes to make Mommy throw up every once in a while."

"Or she," Jesse corrected. "Could be a girl."

"Still makes me vomit at inconvenient times. I feel like Aubrey."

"She was more projectile all over the place. You make it into the toilet every time like the champ," he said with a smirk as he joined her on the couch. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Five months is a long time, nerd," she sighed as she leaned into him, his arms wrapping around her waist and his hands resting on her stomach that was just beginning to show. "I'm going to get fat."

"You're not fat," he rolled his eyes. "Far from it. You're a hot pregnant lady. Hottest I've ever seen."

"You say that now. Two months from now I'm going to be a whale."

"Still the hottest whale I'll ever see," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"The best," he said confidently. "This kid's going to be the luckiest baby ever."

"I know you'll be great," she mumbled, turning so she rested her cheek against his chest. "I just haven't had the best parenting role models. I don't want to end up like my parents."

"You won't," he said reassuringly. "Jules adores you and you're Henry's best friend. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a mom."

"It's going to be even luckier to have you as a dad," she said and kissed him lightly. "Ugh, this thing likes to play soccer with my bladder."

"Just think, we have an attached bathroom now in the new house. It's that much closer for your late night pee runs," he laughed as she got up and ran to the bathroom. She just flipped him off before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

"Jesse, where the hell are you?" Beca yelled as she stood in front of their storage closet. It was the last thing that needed to be cleaned out, and the most dreaded since it was packed with more stuff than anyone could imagine. Beca couldn't even figure out how they crammed so much stuff in here. There could be a dead body in the closet and they wouldn't know because there was so much stuff.

"Coming, I'm coming," he said as he walked over to her. "How are we handling this?"

"Set it on fire?"

"We won't get the security deposit back and it may be considered arson. I'm too pretty to go to prison."

"That you are," she smirked as she lightly smacked his cheek. "I just we just grab stuff and figure out whether to trash it or not."

"Okay," she nodded. "Go get a garbage bag, I'll start pulling stuff out."

"Just wait for me, you don't know what's in there."

"I know exactly what's in here," she said stubbornly as she started pulling at stuff.

"Beca, I'm serious. Wait for me," Jesse said as he grabbed a couple garbage bags from under the sink and headed back toward her.

"I've got this, _dad_," she said sarcastically as she pulled at something. "Oh shit."

"So impatient," he grumbled as he walked around the corner and froze when he saw Beca lying on the floor after a few picture frames fell from the top shelf and hit her on the head. "Beca!"

She wasn't responsive and Jesse was freaking out. He called 911 before calling Chloe and Benji to meet him at the hospital. The paramedics came and hoisted her onto the stretcher before rolling her out of their apartment building. Jesse climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Beca, taking her hand in his.

"What happened?" the EMT asked.

"We're getting ready to move and she was cleaning out the closet and I told her to wait for me," he said and sighed. "She's four months pregnant. Is she and the baby going to be okay?"

"She has a small gash on her forehead from whatever she got hit with and she's unconscious, but I think they'll both be okay."

"Jesse, what happened?" Chloe asked frantically, running over to him once she saw him walk out of the emergency room. "Where's Beca?"

"The doctors are just waiting for her to wake up, but it's only been twenty minutes so they think she'll be up shortly," he said and ran his hand through his hair. "Why does she have to be so stubborn over everything?"

"She's Beca," Benji said simply. "She'll be alright, Jesse."

"The baby is okay?" Chloe asked.

"The doctor said so, they've been monitoring the baby's heart beat," Jesse told them.

"Mr. Swanson?" a nurse said from the desk. "Your wife just woke up."

"Okay," Jesse said and ran to her room. He saw Beca lying there, hooked up to the machines and had a bandaid on her forehead and his heart broke. "Hey."

"I'm so sorry, Jess," she said as he walked over to her side and took her hand. "I should have waited for you. I'm not the only one who could get hurt anymore and I forget that."

"It's okay," he said as he gently pushed her hair back from her face.  
"You're both okay."

"The baby is alright?"

"Yes," he nodded, smiling gently at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Stupid," she huffed. "And my head hurts."

"You've got a pretty big cut. It'll help with your badass reputation. You can say you got into a knife fight while pregnant and the other guy got a lot worse than a cut on the forehead," Jesse said with a smirk.

"Haha, asshole," she rolled her eyes. "The next five months is going to suck even more now. You're not going to let me do _anything_."

"Damn right you're not doing anything," Jesse said. "You shouldn't have been cleaning out a closet that was packed to capacity with shit."

"You finally called it shit," she said with a smile.

"You're such a weirdo," he said. "The doctor said once you're awake and all your vitals are good, I can bring you home."

"Good, go get that doctor."

* * *

After locking Beca in the bedroom and cleaning out the closet with Benji's help, Jesse climbed into bed with Beca and felt physically and mentally exhausted after the day they had.

"Can't believe you locked me in here," she grumbled.

"Had to take extreme measures," he shrugged. "But now everything's all packed and we can move into the new house and I can lock you in that bedroom as I unpack."

"Oh good, a new prison," she said sarcastically. "I'll listen a little more I guess."

"I just want you both to stay safe, that's all," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. "I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't," she assured him. "The baby's kicking."

"Really?" he asked excitedly, never really feeling it before.

"Yeah, here," she said as she moved his hands right to the spot. "We're both okay, nerd."

"Good," he smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter. The next update shouldn't take as long since it's a chapter I already have written, just needs some fixing. **

**Hope you all are enjoying your summer so far. Can't believe it's already August and that means less than a month until school starts (at least for us here in New York). Not ready for school to start yet :(**


	14. Baby Names

**Quicker update than last time since I had this chapter written already, just a few small changes :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Jesse, I refuse to paint the nursery pink, sorry," she said as he held up a pink paint sample.

"But why?"

"Because I hate that color, and we don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy. Pink is definitely a girly color."

"Fine," he sighed.

Beca was six months pregnant, and they were all moved into the house Jesse had bought them. She still couldn't believe this all was happening, she never envisioned this life for herself. Especially since having a baby was supposed to be impossible for her. Her doctor had her coming in all the time for check-ups to make sure everything was okay, and Jesse was always making sure she was comfortable and she had whatever she needed. He's been especially protective after she knocked herself out with a picture frame that her mother got her for Christmas.

"What about blue?" Beca said, holding up a soft blue. "It could work for both."

"I like that color, let's get it," he said, grabbing the card from her and bringing it over to a worker to get the paint made up. "I'll call over the boys to help paint."

"I wanna help paint."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said and cringed at the look Beca was giving him. "Wouldn't the paint fumes be bad for the baby?"

"I'll wear a mask," she said.

"I don't know," he said warily as he took the paint cans from the guy and they walked over to the register to pay. "I just don't want to risk anything."

"It'll be fine, Jesse. I'm doing really well with this pregnancy. The doctor is shocked over it."

"I want you to keep doing well," he said, kissing the top of her head as they waited on line. "You remember last time you tried to do stuff."

"I want to feel useful. All I do is lay around at home, I hate it."

"The doctor wanted you to rest. I want you to rest."

"I've been resting enough to last me a lifetime," she huffed.

"Fine, you can help paint," he said as they left the store. Beca smiled happily at him. "But you're wearing a mask, and once you start getting tired you're done. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she said, saluting him.

"Smartass," he mumbled as he took her hand in his.

* * *

Josh, Benji, Donald, and Bumper came over to help paint the nursery. Chloe had come over too since Juliette was in school. Beca had started to help with painting, but got frustrated when she couldn't reach spots and Jesse wouldn't let her go on the ladder, so she gave up and decided to sit in the kitchen with Chloe.

"He's such a pain the ass," Beca grumbled as she sat down at the island across from Chloe. "He won't let me do _anything_."

"He's being careful. I don't blame him." Chloe shrugged. "You weren't even supposed to be able to have a baby."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. There are no problems."

"You didn't see him freaking out in the hospital though. He was really scared, we all were."

"That's because I was a stubborn idiot. I'm not being that stupid, I just want to paint my baby's room," she huffed.

"I know, it's frustrating. Josh was really careful with me too when I got pregnant."

"Three more months and this little one will finally be here," Beca said, placing her hands on her stomach and looking down.

"You really popped."

"It's because I'm so tiny the doctor said," she shrugged. "I can't fit into any of my old clothes and maternity clothes are just so ugh. I wear Jesse's sweatshirts half the time I go out."

"You're one of those pregnant people who wear their husband's clothes?" Chloe said disapprovingly. "I'm buying you clothes, that's it."

"What? No. I have."

"Clearly not enough. Come on, let's go. We'll go shopping and then pick Juliette up from school," she said, hopping off the stool and pulling Beca with her. "Go tell the hubbie I'm kidnapping you, I'll be in the car."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Josh?"

"No, not really. I'll never leave then," she said before leaving. Beca laughed a little to herself as she walked into the nursery. "Nerd, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking over to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is _fine_, relax," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Chloe is forcing me to go shopping for maternity clothes."

"Oh, okay," Jesse said, reaching for his wallet to give Beca money but she shook her head.

"I have. I'll see you later," she said, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him and trying to avoid the blue paint that covered his clothes. "This better be finished by tonight."

"Yeah, okay," Bumper scoffed. "Why don't you come and help us?"

"No," Jesse said firmly when Beca left. "Not happening."

"Someone's protective," Bumper muttered as he continued painting. "Women do crazy shit when they're pregnant. Painting isn't going hurt her, you know. She already lost a fight to a picture frame, she can paint."

"Bumper, drop it," Benji said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not a good enough reason, nerd boy," Bumper said, waving his paint roller at Benji. "I don't see why you've been on top of her at every minute of the day. I knew married life would change you, but I didn't think this much."

"Dude," Donald said, shaking his head.

"I'm just worried, that's all," Jesse said through gritted teeth.

"This poor kid is going to be forced to live in a bubble with your paranoia," Bumper shook his head.

"I'm just lucky enough to have a kid."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because that doesn't mean anything to me," Bumper said. "I can go knock Amy up right now and we'll have the hottest child in the history of children. Our child's birth would be better than that directional Kardashian kid, or the Royal baby."

"No, it means that two years ago I thought I would never be able to become a father and now Beca's six months pregnant and I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Did Beca not want kids? You know, if she could, I bet she'd probably eat her first newborn baby. Like hamsters do."

"Bumper," Josh said warningly. "Let it go. You don't what's going on. Just drop it."

"Why am I always out of the loop on important shit?"

"Because you're an insensitive prick, that's why," Benji said.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel," Bumper said dryly.

"Beca was told she wouldn't be able to conceive and if she ever did, it would most likely be a rough pregnancy," Jesse finally said. "We don't like to talk about it, especially since obviously the doctor was wrong. I just don't want anything to happen that could harm both Beca and the baby."

"Oh," Bumper said, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean all that."

"It's fine," Jesse said shortly. "You didn't know. Just don't mention it to her."

"I won't. I may be an insensitive prick, as nerd boy put it, but I'm not completely fucked up," he said. "So, how's the pregnancy sex?"

"I really don't want to be around for this conversation," Benji groaned as he put his paint roller down. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Nope, we're good," Donald and Josh said as they looked expectantly at Jesse to answer.

"You seriously want me to answer that?"

"Yes," all three of them nodded.

"Awesome," Jesse said, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Never had so much sex before in my life. She just wants it all the time. I have no problem giving her what she wants."

"Pregnancy hormones," Josh nodded. "Chloe was the same way with Juliette."

"Can't even imagine Stacie pregnant. I think I'd break my dick."

"Amy almost broke my dick. Sure you can imagine why. Never play cowboys with her," Bumper said and shuddered at the obviously painful memory. "Let's get this finished. I've got some awesome bartender moves to try out tonight."

"No," Donald said, shaking his head. "We can't afford anymore broken bottles, you idiot."

"You all suck."

* * *

"I can't believe you told them we have sex all the time, you asshole," Beca said as she walked in the kitchen. "We haven't had sex in two weeks."

"Well, Bumper was already ragging on me about being so protective. I had to shut him up somehow."

"Didn't need to shut him up like that.'

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Aren't pregnant women supposed to be like, you know?"

"Jesse, all I want to do is stab your eyes out right now. I'm not a happy, hormonal pregnant lady," she said sweetly. "If you think you're getting any tonight, you are mistaken, my friend."

"Figured that," he mumbled as he reached up and grabbed the box of cereal she had been trying to reach, but it was too high for her. "Here, babe."

"Thanks," she said. "Chloe bought me a whole new wardrobe. All because I said I wore your sweatshirts most of the time."

"Didn't we go shopping for maternity clothes?"

"Yeah, but I have to wear a bra with them. My boobs got so big, my bras don't fit."

"And that's a problem?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it is. My boobs were already big to begin with."

"Still don't see the problem."

"You're such a pig," she laughed, throwing some cereal at him.

"Just admiring your God-given gifts," he said, smiling at her as she laughed at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said, throwing more cereal at him.

"You're wasting your precious food, Becs," he said. "How am I looking at you?"

"Like that. You know."

"Like you're the most amazing woman ever and I'm so lucky that I can call you my wife? Like how I didn't think it was any possible for you to be more beautiful, but you being pregnant is the hottest thing ever?"

"Stop being such a sap, nerd," she said, resting her head on his chest as he blocked her against the counter. "I'm fat. It's not that attractive."

"You are nowhere near fat," he said. "However, good segue. Speaking of fat, should hear the story Bumper told us about Fat Amy."

"Oh, I know that story. Poor girl didn't want to have sex for weeks, she was so embarrassed," Beca said, feeling bad for her friend. "Bumper won't do that again."

"Yeah, no. He's very cautious now," Jesse laughed as he ran his hands up and down Beca's sides.

"Don't do that," she said softly.

"Do what?"

"What you're doing."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too tired to have sex and I'm just going to be annoyed and frustrated going to bed," she sighed.

"We don't have to have sex," he said, leaning close to whisper in her ear even though they were the only ones in the house. "But I'm sure I could make sure you don't go to bed frustrated and you don't have to exert any energy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he said, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

"My cereal!"

"Seriously, Becs?" he huffed as he dropped her on the bed carefully.

"I might get hungry," she said with a shrug. "Please, Jesse?"

"Okay," he said. "You better be ready for me when I come back!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she said with a laugh.

* * *

"We need to come up with some baby names, Jess," Beca said as she sat in the middle of the bed, holding a baby name book.

"Bender," Jesse said as he walked out of the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

"No," she said quickly, rolling her eyes at his choice. "You're an idiot."

"It was just a suggestion, jeez," he said, climbing in bed and sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her stomach.

"I don't really want to name it after anyone in the family," she said as she flipped through the book. "Just because I feel like that's just annoying."

"Okay," he nodded. "How about Simba? I can hold him up and present him to everyone."

"Dude, no," Beca shook her head. "Not happening. What is wrong with you?"

"John?"

"Don't like that name. Stop naming boy names and names from the Breakfast Club. There could be a girl in here, you know."

"We have to name at least one child after the Breakfast Club," he said seriously.

"We might only have one child. Who knows if I'll be able to get pregnant again after this," she said. "That's why we need a good name."

"Allison if it's a girl," he said. "Can't name her Claire because you don't want to name the baby after anyone."

"Allison is really pretty for a girl," Beca said and sighed when she saw Jesse victorious grin. "Fine! But if it's a boy we're not naming him after the Breakfast Club."

"So then Simba."

"God, you're impossible," she laughed. "What about Noah?"

"Noah? Why Noah?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I really like that name. Noah Alexander Swanson."

"That's what you want to name our potential son?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "And Allison Sophia if it's a girl."

"I like it," he said. "So, we're definitely sticking with these names? Even when we have another kid."

"If we have another kid," she corrected him.

"No, when," he said optimistically, kissing her shoulder. "When we have another kid, and if it's a girl, we'll name her Allison Sophia, or if it's a boy, Noah Alexander."

"Yes," Beca nodded. "Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "We should go to sleep, it's late."

"Okay," she said, putting the book on the nightstand and laying down on her left side. "Night, nerd."

"Night, weirdo," he said, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, Beca's eyes shot open and she let out a loud groan.

"What? Is everything okay? What's going on?" Jesse asked in a panic as he shot up. "Should I call the hospital?"

"I just agreed to naming our kids Noah and Allie."

"That's what that was about? Beca, you just scared the shit out of me."

"Jesse, I just named our kids after the Notebook," she groaned again as he began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"No, what's not funny is giving me a heart attack like that," he said. "At least give me a warning next time you make a sound like that and you're not in dire need of medical attention."

"Sorry," she sighed, lying back down next to him. "Can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid. That's why you were making sure we were sticking to those names, you ass."

"Knew my moviecations finally had an impact on you," he said smugly. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Hate you," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest as she began to fall asleep again.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and anything you'd like to see in future chapters. I think I've run out of chapters I've had already written, so most likely everything here on out will be new to this story. Which is a good thing, but it might just take longer for the updates to happen lol. Reviews are very encouraging and very helpful though. Makes me feel like people are actually enjoying this story :)**


	15. Baby's Coming

**I am SO sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"This kid better come out soon," Beca grumbled as she sat up from bed. "I'm ready to reach up and pull it out of my uterus."

"The baby will come out when it's ready, Becs," Jesse said as he looped his tie around his neck.

"It should come out when I'm ready for it to come out."

"Then the baby would have been out seven months ago," Jesse laughed. "It's almost over, don't worry."

"Do you have to go to work?" she asked quietly, feeling pathetic for wanting him to stay home with her.

"I wish I didn't," he sighed as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I have a big meeting today with Jimmy and these producers for a movie that's being filmed now."

"Okay," she said, lying back down on the bed. "Are you going to be home late?"

"No, I shouldn't," he shook his head. "If you need anything, just call me."

"I'm not going to interrupt your big meeting, nerd," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," he kissed her forehead. "Call the office and have Jeanette put you through to me."

"I hate that girl."

"She's not that bad."

"She wants to get in your pants and gets mad every time I show up to the office. I just walk through your office unannounced now so I don't have to deal with her."

"Not like anyone would say anything to you," Jesse laughed. "Jimmy loves you."

"Enough stalling, go to work, nerd," Beca said as she pushed him off the bed. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," Jesse said, kissing her sweetly before moving down to her very pregnant stomach. "And I love you too."

* * *

"Beca, darling, why are you still in bed?" Chloe asked as she walked into Beca's room after letting herself into the house.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"It's noon, dear. Get up."

"I don't want to move," she groaned. "The baby is being annoying."

"Annoying how?"

"I'm all crampy."

"Get out of bed and move around a little, it might help with the cramps," Chloe said as she pulled the covers off and helped Beca up.

"Yeah, it made me pee myself too," Beca said as she walked to the bathroom but stopped. "This isn't pee."

"Your water just broke, didn't it?"

"It did," she nodded. "This baby has the worst timing. Jesse isn't here."

"Jump in the shower quick, I'll throw your bag in the car and bring you to the hospital," Chloe said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call Jesse too."

"Call the office, he won't have his cell phone," Beca said as calmly as possible as she jumped into the shower.

"_Element Production Company_," the secretary said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi, this is Chloe Beale. I need to speak to Jesse Swanson immediately."

"_He's currently in a meeting. Can I take a message?_"

"No, you have to go get him right away. His wife is in labor."

"_I'll make sure to tell him when the meeting is finished. Have a nice day_."

"That bitch hung up on me," Chloe said in shock was Beca got out of the bathroom. "Who the hell do they have working at that company?"

"Jeanette is a whore who wants to fuck my husband," Beca said bluntly as she clutched her abdomen in pain. "Can we get going? The little brat wants to make a prison escape."

"Yeah, let's go," Chloe said as she dialed another number.

"_How can I assist you?_"

"You sound like a phone sex operator, Stace."

"_That's what I was going for. What's up?_"

"Beca's gone into labor. I need you to let everyone know but first you need to get Jesse out of his meeting right now."

"_Why didn't you just call?_"

"The whore secretary."

"_Got it,_" Stacie said seriously. "_I'll get Fat Amy. We're on it_."

* * *

Stacie didn't even bother calling Fat Amy, knowing she'd be down for this in a heartbeat. She drove to the production company and they took the elevator up to the floor Jesse's office was on.

"How are we doing this?" Fat Amy asked as they approached the desk where a bitchy brunette was sitting, examining her nails.

"We ask her to get Jesse for us first, and if she doesn't we'll take matters into our own hands."

"Got it," Amy nodded.

"Hi, my name is Stacie Conrad. I need Jesse Swanson right away. I understand he's in a meeting, but his wife is in labor and he needs to be there," Stacie said as sweetly as possible.

"Sorry, but I'm unable to get him because he is in said meeting and it's very important. You're welcome to wait in our waiting area until the meeting is done," Jeanette said and gestured toward the couches in the corner.

"Amy," Stacie said and Fat Amy nodded.

"The kraken is being unleashed," Amy said as she went behind the desk and pushed Jeanette out of the way, trying to find an intercom button on the phone. She let out a victory cheer when she did. "Treblemaker, come to the front desk immediately. Flatbutt is popping out a kid."

"I'm calling security on the two of you," Jeanette said.

"Relax," Stacie rolled her eyes. "Come on, Amy. We have to find him ourselves.

The two of them walked through the office and opened every door in search of Jesse, but wasn't having any luck. Someone pointed them in the way of the boardroom, but security was right behind them and if Jesse wasn't there, they would have to face the wrath of Beca on their own.

"Jesse!" Stacie said in relief when Amy opened the door and found the meeting going on.

"Swanson, what the hell is going on?" Jimmy asked. Jesse just shrugged as he stared at his two friends with wide eyes.

"The two of you need to leave," the security guards said as they began to pull Stacie and Fat Amy from the doorway.

"It's Beca," Stacie said simply.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone into labor and needs you there."

"I'm really sorry everyone," Jesse apologized as he grabbed his stuff. "I have to go."

"Tell Beca I said congratulations," Jimmy said as he smiled at Jesse.

"Your secretary is a bitch, if you didn't know," Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, I knew," Jimmy sighed. "Time to get a new one."

"May I suggest an older woman who doesn't drop hints about doing inappropriate things to me?" Jesse said.

"How about I suggest you go to the hospital to see the wife you did inappropriate things with which is why she's currently birthing a child," Fat Amy said.

"Right. Hospital, let's go," Jesse nodded.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Beca said through clenched teeth as she suffered through another contraction.

"He's coming. Jesus, Beca, you're going to break my hand," Chloe said as she pulled her hand out of Beca's death grip.

"I'm going to break his fucking face if he isn't here in the next five minutes."

"Was I this violent when I was pregnant?"

"I'm sure your husband was here with you."

"I'm here, I'm here," Jesse said as he ran into the room, Stacie and Fat Amy weren't far behind. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Almost got arrested to get your man here. Pretty badass, if I do say so myself," Fat Amy said. "We'll be in the waiting room."

"Jesse, never get me pregnant again. I hate you so much for this," Beca sobbed as she felt another contraction. The doctor had come in to check on her and said she was dilated enough to push.

"You can do this, Becs."

"I can't do this," she screamed. "This baby owes me for the rest of its life."

"I see the head," the doctor said. "Keep going, you're doing great."

"No one tells you how much giving birth hurts," she panted in between pushes. "I don't find this very beautiful."

"You're almost there," Jesse said encouragingly. "One more push, baby. You can do it."

"This thing needs to get the fuck out," she groaned as she pushed and screamed.

"It's a boy, Beca," the doctor said as the baby began to cry.

"You did so good, Becs," Jesse said happily, kissing Beca's sweaty forehead. "I think you might have broken my hand, but you did good."

"Never getting pregnant again," she said breathlessly. "Can I hold him?"

"Here you go," the doctor said, giving Beca her son all wrapped up in a blanket. "Any ideas on a name?"

"Noah Alexander," Beca said without looking away from her son's face. "Hi Noah. I'm your mom. I'm going to remind you every time you piss me off how much pain you caused me."

"Nice, Becs," Jesse rolled his eyes. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," she said, passing him to Jesse, who cradled him carefully in his arms. He supported Noah at his neck and his bottom and lifting him up in the air, singing the opening song from the Lion King. "Oh my God, Jesse Swanson, you give me back my son right now. Are you fucking kidding me with that?"

"Sh, no cursing around the baby."

"I'm going to kick your ass once the lower half of my body doesn't hurt anymore."

"Told you we should have named him Simba, would have made the moment so much better."

"Here, let me take the baby," the nurse said, taking Noah out of Jesse's arms and placing him in a plastic crib before wheeling him away.

"Now they're going to think we're unfit parents because you just reenacted The Lion King," Beca said.

"No, they think we're the most awesome parents ever and how lucky Noah is to have us," Jesse said as he sat on the bed next to Beca. "We're officially parents now."

"Don't even think of knocking me up again, Swanson. You can carry the next kid."

"No promises," he said with a smile as he gently kissed her forehead. "You were the hottest pregnant lady I've ever seen."

"We have a son," Beca said softly as she felt her eyes droop. "He's going to be just like his daddy."

"A nerd just like me?"

"No, he'll be awesome like me," she smiled as she felt him lay down next to her. "But he'll be nice, and funny, and kind, and super talented like his daddy."

"We'll need to have a little girl just like you, you know."

"Until it's possible for men to conceive children, this uterus is off-limits."

"Okay," he laughed. "Get some rest. This will probably be the last peaceful sleep you'll have for a long time."

"Then shut up already," she mumbled.

"Love you."

* * *

**I really am sorry for the long wait. I've had this idea for this chapter in my head for a while, but I just hadn't had the time or the desire to really get it written. **

**Unfortunately I can't say the next chapter will be out much soon because I don't even have an idea for it. School has been hectic and has been my main focus lately, so writing has been put on the backburner for a bit. Also, I remembered my re-write to my Twilight story Enemies with Benefits and I've been trying to work on that for a little since I remember I had _such_ a good idea for it, but that never really worked out either. Plus there's the other problem that I want to write a Mortal Instruments story, but starting a new fanfic right now doesn't seem like the brightest idea on my part.**

**I really hope this chapter was sufficient for all of you. I'm going to try to keep up with the updates, but I can't promise anything. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. I really love reading everyones reviews, they really make me want to continue this story and not just give up on it :)**


End file.
